


Jealous / Woosan

by sda_mo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Boyfriends, Camping, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Little bit of Sangi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Squint for Jongsang, Top Choi San, but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 28,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sda_mo/pseuds/sda_mo
Summary: San is helplessly in love with Wooyoung and everyone sees it except for him. He is oblivious of his best friend's feelings and it only makes it harder for San, but who knows what Wooyoung is actually thinking.Mingi decides to help out San by pretending to be his boyfriend and also to get Yunho's attention.Perfect plan, right?//High School///Camping?/Main{ Woosan }Side| Yungi || Seongjoong || Jongsang |[ Début: 22/5/20 ][ Fin: 8/1/21 ](repost from Wattpad @sda_mo)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 93





	1. Ch. 1

San POV ~

"Ahhh" I groaned in frustration

Why couldn't school go any faster? The only part of school I looked forward to was hanging out with my friends. Well, also staring at Wooyoung and fanboying over him. 

You see, I have a big fat crush on my best friend and all my friends knew except Wooyoung. They would constantly tease me about it, but that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that they would tease me around Wooyoung! Every single time, they would just say how cute we look together and that we were meant to be. Every single time, I would tell them to shut up and slap a hand over their mouths. But, Wooyoung didn't take it seriously and just laughed along and say things like, "haha that's my best friend right there," or "isn't my best friend so cute."

That's right. Wooyoung didn't even acknowledge San's crush on him. He was just that dense.

"RIIIING." Yes! Finally the bell rung and that meant it was lunch time.

I sprinted out of the classroom and into the cafeteria. Along the way, I bumped into Mingi who was my also my best friend. 

"Woah there, slowwww down." Mingi yelled at me "Can't wait to see your boyfriend huh?"

"Shut up now or else I have to get physical." I whispered in his ear acting like I was seducing him.

From an outsiders perspective, it looked like I was kissing Mingi but I didn't care even though there were a lot of other students around us.

That immedietly shut him up because he knew how I was when I got mad. I snickered at him and was about to say something else when someone said, 

"You have a boyfriend?" 

It was Wooyoung. Now it was Mingi's turn to snicker and San started to turn red. 

"H-Hey," I stuttered at Wooyoung who expectedly looked at me waiting for a answer.

"So, do you?" Wooyoung asked as swung his arms around my shoulder. 

I immdietly began to blush harder and I glared at Mingi who was laughing at me and not helping. I begged him to help me out with my eyes. Luckily Mingi started to walk towards us and I thought he was going to help me.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, right babe?" Mingi said as he pulled my chin up towards him and smirked. 

I was suddenly aware of the people around us whispering things like, "Omg, are they dating?" "Kyaa they're so cute together." "Ahhh, did he just call him babe." "Power couple eeeek!!"

I started to feel heat creeping up towards my face not at Mingi's action, but at the people starting and what they were saying. But of course they didn't know that so it looked like he was blushing at what Mingi was doing.

"Ohhhh myyyyy, he's blushing!" "Keee, oh my gosh so cute!" They screeched

I couldn't take it anymore and ran off towards the cafeteria with a beet red face. The last thing I heard was, 

"Remember to save me a spot, Baby~!" 

Everyone started to scream and fangirl or fanboy at them except for a certain person and that boy being Wooyoung.


	2. Ch. 2

Wooyoung POV ~

Why couldn't school go any faster? I inwardly groaned to myself. I stared at the clock slowly ticking away, the minutes seeming like hours. I started to fall into a deep sleep as the clock suddenly rang and I jumped out of my chair and rushed out of the classroom. It looked like I was being chased and I was running like a madman. Besides class being boring and all, there was another reason that I was so excited for lunch. Lunch was one of the only periods where I got to see my two best friends Mingi and San. I had other friends that I hung with outside of school, but I preferred being alone with them in school. We had known each other from the diaper days as people would say. We knew all about each other and told each other all of our secrets. Or so I thought and hoped. 

As I was running to the cafeteria, I noticed a commotion in the hallway so I stopped to listen. The only part I heard was "Can't wait to see your boyfriend huh?" 

I heard people whispering things calling them cute and things and when someone loudly whispered to her friend "Ahhhhh, omg, they totally kissed!"

I got curious of who it was so I walked to the middle and I was surprised to see San leaning into Mingi and it looked like they were kissing from what I could see. Naturally I walked up to them and asked "You have a boyfriend?"

San immediately pulled away and stared at me and stuttered "H-hey." 

I swung my arm around his shoulder "So, do you?"

I noticed that San's face was dusted with a pink hue and was about to tease him when Mingi interrupted me. 

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, right babe?" 

I watched them baffled as Mingi pulled San closer and tilted his chin towards him. San's face was turning crimson red I just watched in confusion. Was my best friends seriously in a relationship? Am I going to third wheeling for the rest of my life? How did they get together? Why didn't I know about this? But at the back of my mind, the question I wanted to know the most was, Why did he choose Mingi? I shook these thoughts away and focused my attention back on them. 

Other people were whispering not so quietly about how they were the new power couple and how they were perfect for each other. I felt a weird sting in my heart but I brushed it off thinking that it was because I was going to be third wheeling them for half the time now. 

I watched as Mingi pulled San impossibly closer and whispered something inaudible in his ear and I watched as San weakly punched him in the chest and ran off towards the cafeteria causing Mingi to laugh.

"Remember to save me a spot, Baby!" I heard Mingi yell at San and he chuckled to himself. 

I stood there staring at San's figure as he was running away and turned back to Mingi. I was so confused at this point and didn't even know if they were joking or not. It was a normal thing to joke about, right? I questioned myself and contemplated if I should just ask. I saw Mingi start to walk away towards the cafeteria and the students slowly dispersed from the hallways still talking among themselves. I joined Mingi and we walked alongside each other. I decided to ask him the question that was lurking in the head. 

"So, are you guys seriously dating?" I asked.

Mingi stopped suddenly and turned to look at me square in eye and looked very serious. "And what if we are?"

I was taken aback my his tone and after a moment, I replied. "I'm happy for you guys." And gave him a smile. 

Mingi looked at me and said something very confusing which made me stop in my tracks.

"There are many things that are hard to understand, love being one of them, but I hope that in the end you can give him the happiness he deserves." 

He gave me a genuine smile and I was still stuck in place from all the events that happened and what he just told me. I never knew that Mingi could say such meaningful things like this. I felt an arm on my shoulder and that snapped me out of my thoughts. 

"What do you mean by that?" I asked 

"You'll figure it out when it's the right time, when your feelings are true to yourself." 

I was thinking about what he said when Mingi yelled "But for now, lets go get some food, Im starved!"

I playfully slapped his arm, of course this was the Mingi I knew. We walked and chatted along the way and for now, I pushed all his words and my feelings to the back of my mind and just enjoyed our talk together. I decided that I would ask him what he meant another day and ask San about what happened. But there was still a lingering thought in his mind he tried to push away but couldn't. Mingi and San didn't deny that they were dating each other but they also didn't say yes when he asked them if they were.


	3. Ch. 3

San Pov ~

"I am going to kill him" I muttered to myself. 

How dare he say he was my boyfriend in front of everyone in the school, but most importantly, in front of Wooyoung! He's crazy, how could he do that.

"Ahhhhhhh" I pulled at my hair feeling like ripping all of it out not because I was frustrated, but because I was embarrassed. 

What was Wooyoung going to think? Yeah, I didn't care about what anyone else thought about me. The only person I cared about was Wooyoung.

"Feeling embarrassed baby ~" Someone said behind me 

Wooyoung was right by him too making me blush.

"Awwww, your so cute blushing like that." Mingi smirked as he talked.

I sent him a glare and pulled him away to the bathroom to talk to him and of course leaving Wooyoung behind with confusion written across his face. I felt bad for him but I was too focused on dragging Mingi away to think on it. Also, of course there was people whispering to themselves about how cute they were and how they were perfect for each other. I ignored them.

I pulled Mingi through the hallways and into the bathroom and checked that nobody was in there and to my luck, there was no one.

"Woah, moving this fast huh?" He said teasingly.

I flicked his forehead and he yelped in pain.

"Care to explain, Mingi?"

"What do you mean explain?" He replied feigning innocence"

"You know what I'm talking about." I said getting impatient. "Calling me babe in the hallway and making everyone think were dating.

Silence. Mingi stared straight at San and stepped towards him causing San to move back and hit the wall. 

"San, what if I tell you I like you?"

I stared at him dumbfounded. My mouth hung open as I processed what he said. No way was he serious. He knew I liked Wooyoung. I continued to gape at him until he burst into laughter.

I realized he was joking and smacked him hard on his chest causing his to cough and laugh harder making tears spill out of his eyes.

"Yah, that was not funny!" I said but he only laughed harder if that was even possible.

"Chill dude, it was just part of my plan."

"What plan?" I questioned.

"My plan to make Wooyoung jealous and fall for you."

"You're crazy Mingi, he's never going to love me." 

"Keep on telling that to yourself, you'll never know if you don't try."

"I'll tell him myself!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's what you've been saying for like what, all your life? Mingi retaliated."

He had a point. I did say I was going to confess my feelings every single year but I always chickened out last minute.

I sighed and gave in "Fine, let's pretend to be boyfriends, butttt-" I dragged on.

"But what?" He questioned

"What do you gain from this, there must be another reason that your doing this besides getting us together." 

I knew I was right when Mingi started to blush. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him expectingly. 

"Since you know who I like, it's only fair I know who you like, right?" I said.

"Fine, I'll tell you." 

I waited patiently for his answer.

"Its.... Yunho"

My eyes bugged out of my head. How did I never realize this! Of course it was Yunho. Every single time I would catch him staring at him and blush whenever he got close to us. He was also the popular kid who everyone wanted and liked.

I stared at his blushing face and asked "How long have you liked him?" 

"4 years." 

"Wait, you liked him since 7th grade and you never told me!" I said feigning betrayal." 

We were now juniors in high school or in other words we were in our 3rd year.

"Sorry, I just thought that you already knew." He said

"Now that you mention it, it was obvious."

"Well, now that I've told you, how about the plan?" He asked smirking.

I smirked back at him "Its on."


	4. Ch. 4

Wooyoung POV ~

We walked into the cafeteria and found San tugging at his hair while looking like he was deep in thought. Mingi walked up to him and cooed at the sight.

"Feeling embarrassed Baby ~" Mingi said 

Something about him saying that to San just didn't feel right to me but I pushed it away and smiled at them. San started to drag Mingi away and people around us started to whisper about how they were cute together and it bugged me. I was really going crazy huh. I stood there alone in the cafeteria after they left so I decided to just sit down and actually eat. I found a seat in the corner of the cafeteria and sat down. I am a social person but today I just felt like getting some peace and quiet to think about what happened. 

As I was thinking, someone suddenly walked up to me and asked "Can I sit here?" 

I sighed, so long to the peace and quiet I planned. I looked up and my mouth dropped. No way. It was freaking Yunho who had asked! Why would a popular kid like him sit with a loser like me, not that I was one or anything, but compared to him I was. I guess I stared a bit too long and he asked again. I nodded my head and looked down at my food. I looked up and saw him staring which made me look down again.

He chucked "No need to be nervous, or are you just the shy type?"

"Hahah, no I'm not shy I just was thinking about what happened today." I replied

"And what do you by what happened today, if you don't mind telling me."

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today and put down my utensils. I decided to tell him cause what else could I do?

"Well, I don't know how to mention this but like I think my best friends are dating."

"San and Mingi, right?" he asked

"Wait how do you know I'm friends with them?"

He looked down and blushed. 

"Well this is gonna sound creepy but don't take it the wrong way!" he said

I raised my eyebrow and nodded telling him to continue.

"I kind of observe you guys I guess."

"What do you mean by that!?" I was shocked, what, how, why, who? I must've looked at him weird or something because he rushed to finish what he was going to say.

"Please don't think I'm a creep! You see, I kind of have a crush on Mingi... who happens to be your friend so since you were alone today I just thought about talking to you." He finished

My mouth hung open. Did I mishear something. I banged my head on the table and it must've been loud because every was looking at me all of a sudden. I turned away and felt like hiding in the closet. Yunho just laughed at me and told every to stop staring which they did thankfully. 

"So, tell me more about this crush you have." that immediately shut him up.

"Well, I kind of had a crush on him for a long time but I never had the courage to ask him" He chuckled slightly. "Are San and Mingi truly dating?" 

"Honestly, I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I asked both of them but they didn't give a yes or no answer. Mingi just gave this really long speech about finding love or something."

"So maybe I still have a chance?" He asked with hope

"Maybe, but don't expect too much." I smiled at him.

He smiled back "Hey, give me your phone, I'll put in my number."

So I gave him my phone and he gave me his number and told me to text him. I saw that there was only a few minutes left before class started again so I told him that we should hang out together some time later and we parted ways.

As I was walking to class, I felt the urge to use the bathroom so of course I went like a normal human would. I went to the closest one which was the one by the cafeteria. Suddenly I remembered that I hadn't seen San or Mingi the whole time and wondered where they were. I brushed it off and made a mental note to ask them later. 

I pulled on the handle to the bathroom and entered. My jaw went slack. The sight I saw was forever going to be burnt into my memory. 

It was San against the wall with Mingi's hand around his neck while they kissed. Yeah, real cliche.

They didn't notice I was there yet and a normal person would probably leave them alone but for some reason, I didn't want them to continue so I coughed awkwardly. They looked up with swollen lips and I stood there still processing what was going on. San blushed and looked away while Mingi smirked. I wanted to knock that smirk off his face but he was my best friend so I unfortunately couldn't.

"Sorry you had to see that Wooyoung." Mingi said but he didn't sound sorry at all.

I looked at San to see if he would say anything but he just stared at the ground blushing. It bothered me, but there was nothing I could do.

"That was fun, lets do this some other time baby boy~" Mingi said while leaning into San's ear.

San just dragged Mingi off and muttered a small sorry to me while Mingi was laughing not even embarrassed. I stood there alone in the bathroom completely forgetting the reason I was there in the first place. 

"Riiiing!" I completely forgot about class, I sprint out of the bathroom into the class still hoping I could make it. I am going to blame San and Mingi if I was late. They are so going to get the talk later.


	5. Ch. 5

San POV ~

"Since we agreed to be pretend boyfriends, lets practice a little." Mingi said catching me off guard."

"And how do you want to practice?" I asked cautiously.

"Lets start by kissing." He said nonchalantly.

"What, are you crazy, why would we do that!"

"Don't you want to convince them that we are actually dating, so we have to display our affection confidently." He reasoned. "Plus its not like we actually like each other so it doesn't matter."

He did have a point. We both didn't like each other in that way so its not like feelings were involved. Also, this would give me some experience.

"Well, I guess it would make sense so that people wouldn't doubt us." I said.

"Just think of me as Wooyoung and I'll.... think of someone else."

I laughed at his blushing face. 

"Well that works I guess but one last thing I need to say before we start this whole deal..." I said purposely adding suspense.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking." He said raising an eyebrow.

"No homo bro." We both said at the same time and smirked at each other before we smashed our lips against each other.

My back was against the wall and his hands were cupping my face. He bit my bottom lip asking for more. I gave in and we started "eating each others faces," if you could call it that. We pulled away and panted for air. 

"Didn't know you were such a good kisser." I said as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Likewise." He said with the same tone.

"More?" I asked smirking

He didn't answer. Instead he just pulled my face back in with his hands behind my neck on and my face. We started to make out like no tomorrow. Someone coughed at us and I was suddenly aware that we were still in the bathroom where anyone could come barging in on us. I pulled away abruptly and turned my head to see who it was.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and bury myself alive. Was luck never by my side? Why did it have to be Wooyoung out of all people in this entire school. I would've been fine with anyone except for him. I started to blush and stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world because I just couldn't look at his face.

"Sorry you had to see that Wooyoung." I heard Mingi say, but he didn't sound the least apologetic and sounded like it he wanted someone to see us.

I felt Wooyoung's gaze burning into me but I couldn't afford looking up without looking like a tomato so I continued staring everywhere but him.

"That was fun, lets do this some other time baby boy ~" Mingi whispered not so quietly while leaning into my ear. 

He just had to embarrass me like that huh. I will get my revenge someday just not now.

"Sorry." I muttered to Wooyoung as I dragged Mingi away while he laughed like a maniac. I was so going to get my revenge now. 

The last thing I saw was Wooyoung staring at us while I dragged Mingi out the door. I felt bad for leaving him for like millionth time today, but at least it was better than him seeing my post make out face. 

Oh. Maybe it was better to stay in the bathroom with Wooyoung because the bell just rung causing the students to spill out of the classrooms and into the hall. They all suddenly stopped and stared at us. Great. We were now the center of attention. We didn't get that far which meant we were still in front of the bathroom and I could only guessed what we both looked like. Hair disheveled, lips swollen, and me pulling him by the arm. 

My face heated up with embarrassment. Everyone was whispering things about what we could have done in the bathroom. Well it was quit obvious that we had made out.

I hid my face in my hands while Mingi wrapped his arm around my waist guiding me through the crowd. While passing through them, I could heard what they were talking about and it made my shrink into his grip around me. 

"Oh wow, that went fast."

"How long have they been together?" 

"They look so hot!"

"Get you a man like Mingi."

"San is so cute!"

If only they knew that this was only part of a plan. 

Mingi leaned into my ear "Lets just go home, I don't have the energy to deal with people."

I nodded at him and he gave me his hat and pushed it down on my hair covering my blushing face.

"Wow, so cute."

"I wish I had someone like that."

"I wonder what they were doing."

Mingi pushed everyone away and we somehow made it out of school. We went to his car.

"Mine or your house? He asked

"Lets go to yours."

"Ok"

The rest of the car ride was silent but not in a awkward way. It was calming and the only thing you could hear was the songs playing on the radio. We pulled up to his house and we walked to his door. He inserted the key and before he could turn the knob, I suddenly remembered something. 

"Hey." I said causing him to pause his actions.

"What?" He said 

"You embarrassed me in front of Wooyoung today so you know what that means..." I said

"What do you mean by that?" He said confused.

I leaned into him and put a hand over my mouth.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun embarrassing you in front of Yunho tomorrow." I whispered.

"B-but, you don't even talk to him." He said desperately.

I smirked "Just wait."

With that, I stepped inside the house leaving Mingi staring into space with horror written across his face.


	6. Ch. 6

Wooyoung POV ~

After I went out of the bathroom, a lot of students were in the hall which was unusual so I asked a random person I saw what was going on.

"Hey, would you mind telling me why everyone's here."

"Wait, you don't know? I thought you were best friends with them." The person responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"We saw San and Mingi come out of the bathroom and it looked like... they were up to something by their appearances."

"Oh, I see thank you for telling me."

"No problem, but its kinda strange that you don't know anything considering you hang out with them a lot." They said.

"Yeah, I'm confused too, I'm totally gonna beat the truth out of them." I said playfully pretending to be angry.

"Haha, you do exactly that!" 

We parted ways and I went back to class. Now that I think about it, San and Mingi are actually pretty popular so it's no wonder that people are making a big fuss about it. I walked into the classroom expecting to see Mingi, but he wasn't there. I brushed it off thinking that he was just late but he never showed up. My next period was with San so I hurried out of the classroom and to my next class. He wasn't there either. I figured that they just went home together I sighed and sat there not really paying attention to the teacher. 

As soon as the bell rung signalling the end of the last class, I rushed out of the school and texted Mingi and San.

________________________________________________________

Woo Stole Mi Sanity🥵

Loud 25/8👀

Where are you guys??

You just left me here to rot alone!

Minki 😤

Were at my house you sore loser.

We were just enjoying some alone time, right San? 😘(¬‿¬)

SANshine 😇

OMG DON'T SAY THAT MINGI!

Hahah were just chilling like usual.

Loud 25/8👀

DON'T CALL ME A SORE LOSER BECAUSE I AM NOT!

Tell me the next time you abandon me, I'm coming over.

Minki 😤

Awwww, just as we were about to get to the good part, looks like we'll have to wait till the next time ;-)

___________________________________________________

I drove to Mingi's house and stepped to their door. I rang the bell and waited for a few seconds before the door was thrown open by Mingi and I stepped in. San came down from the stairs and dropped onto the couch. 

"Explain." I demanded.

"What do you mean." They both said in unison.

So they were gonna play this game huh. Well I was gonna drag it out of them no matter what.

"Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"We don't?"

"Fine, what's going on between you and San?"

Mingi smirked. I was not liking this.

"Why do you care so much. Are you perhaps... jealous?" Mingi said with the biggest smirk on his face.

My face burned red. 

"O-of course not, why would I be!" I shouted maybe a bit too loud.

"Woah, no need to be so worked up about it, just a joke, why are you so red anyways?"

"I-its because I'm angry." I said sounding like I was trying to convince myself rather than Mingi.

"Hahah, Mingi stop teasing him." San said cutting our conversation.

I huffed out and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"I just want to know what's going on with you guys. First thing I see is you guys being normal best friends and then next thing I know, you guys are kissing and the whole school is talking about you!"

Mingi and San looked at each other and seemingly communicated through their eyes. Mingi went and sat on the couch with San and I sat on the chair opposite of them. 

"Well, you can call us whatever you want, right San?" Mingi said looking at him.

"And what do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Hmmm, let's see, you can call us best friends, friends with benefits, or perhaps.... boyfriends." He said purposely drawing out the last word.

"So you guys are actually dating?" I said

"I never said that." Mingi replied smirking like the devil he is. "I said you can call us whatever you like."

"AHhhHH, you guys are making no sense." I said pulling my hair in frustration.

"Would you like a demonstration then?" Mingi asked.

"What do you mean?" I said not wanting to know but wanting to at the same time.

Mingi flipped over on top of San and hovered over him. San looked at him straight in eye and smirked. 

"Getting confident now are we?" Mingi said.

Mingi leaned down towards San's neck and bit down causing him to groan. They seemed to have forgot that I was there but I was frozen in place. I felt my heart pounding and pictured something I shouldn't have about San. And that noise that came out of his sweet mouth... OMG I'm really going crazy! I shot up out of my seat catching their attention. San looked at me hazily through his messed up hair. Wow was that hot. 

"I-I'm going to l-leave. See you tomorrow!" I announced my voice slightly higher than usual. 

I felt hot and embarrassed. How am I going to look at them tomorrow. More like how am I going to face San after seeing him like that. 

"Snap out it Wooyoung!" I muttered to myself slightly slapping myself.

I drove back home and immediately fell onto my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day but right now, I was going to rest. 

"I'll just deal with it tomorrow." I said quietly before drifting off to dream land.


	7. Ch. 7

San POV ~

Today was the day. The day that I had to face Wooyoung after what happened yesterday. I groaned just thinking about it. It was kinda embarrassing.

*Flashback*

After Wooyoung had left, Mingi was still hovering over me. I slightly shoved his shoulder.

"Isn't this good enough, he left already." I said

"Nope, if you truly want to make him jealous, than we gotta finish this demonstration of ours." Mingi smirks at me.

*End of Flashback*

And that was how we both ended up with hickeys littered all over our collar and necks. If you are wondering if we did the deed. No. We would never. We both refused to take it that far because Mingi said something about Yunho being special and Wooyoung is too precious.

I smushed my face into the pillows and sighed.

"You awake?" The voice asks startling me.

"Clearly." I retort.

I almost forgot I was still at Mingi's house. Well I guess I was gonna have to go home and get something to wear that could cover my neck because I didn't want everyone to see.

"It's 7:44, hurry up before were late." Mingi said.

I snapped my head up and saw that Mingi was already dressed and ready.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I still gotta go to my house to get clothes."

"You looked like you were enjoying it so I left you and you can just borrow my clothes." Mingi offered."

"But I need something to cover all of this... you know." I said as I pointed to my neck.

He started laughing. 

"What!" I demanded.

"If your going to be embarrassed by something like this, then your not gonna have the guts to kiss me at school." He laughed out.

I examined his clothes and saw that he wasn't wearing anything that was covering his neck. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt with black soccer pants. He threw me a plain white tee with the same pants as his.

"Here, these are too small for me so I figured these would fit you." He said

I looked at the clothes in question and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this like matching couples day or something." 

"What do you think." He countered.

I sighed and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. I brushed my teeth and did the usual and went back to the room. Mingi was staring at his phone and smiling from ear to ear with a slight blush on his cheeks. I sneaked up on him and peaked at what he was looking at.

"I see, your stalking Yunho's Instagram." I said surprising him.

"Yah, don't scare me like that." He said still blushing.

"Why don't you just follow him instead of just stalking him everyday." I said

"It's harder than you think!" 

"You literally just have to press a button called "follow" it's that easy." I snorted

I snatched his phone out of his hand and clicked the button.

"Ahhhhh, why did you do that! Now I'm never gonna live and die all cause of you!"

"No need to be so dramatic, you've been doing this for years."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherent. 

"What did you say." I said pushing him down and wrestling each other.

"Nothing!" 

We continued to wrestle each other until Mingi accidentally tugged my hair. I groaned at the feeling. 

"Ooooh, kinky." Mingi said smirking. 

"Shut up before I tell Yunho that you've been stalking him." I said running out of the house and into the car. "Come on before were late, school starts in 10 minutes."

He obliged and kept his mouth shut for the whole ride. We arrived at school just on time and ran into the building. I could feel people staring at us, more specifically at our necks that were exposed in all their glory. We panted as we caught our breaths. I started to walk towards my class because we had different classes for first period. I felt someone tug my arm and I turned around to see Mingi. 

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Don't you have class to go to."

"You forgot something." He said

I racked my brain for anything I could've left at home but nothing came to mind.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't leave anything, not that I had anything to leave at your house anyways."

I heard people whispering around us for the millionth time.

"Wait he was at his house?"

"I wonder what they did."

"It's pretty obvious what they did."

Oops. I just exposed myself without even realizing. 

"You forgot the most important thing." Mingi said pouting.

There could only be one thing he was talking about. I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek but he turned around causing us to actually kiss on the lips. He ran away to his class leaving me standing there.

"I'm gonna you know who all your secrets!" I yelled after him.

"Dream on Lover Boy." He yelled back.

Everybody was talking about what happened and the hallways were filled with noise but there were two people who weren't talking, not even moving having witnessed what they just saw.


	8. Ch. 8

Wooyoung POV~

I walked into school like a normal human being and like I do almost everyday. I planned on meeting up with San and Mingi in the school but it seems like I won't get to today. Instead, I saw Yunho and hesitantly walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. 

"Hey." I shyly said

He smiled back at me "Mornin, you wanna check if we have any classes together?"

"Sure." I replied as I pulled out my schedule. 

We happened to share the first and last period and lunch together so we decided to walk to class together.

"You should come over to my house sometimes, it would be easier too because we have last period together so you can just follow me." Yunho suggested.

"Sure!" I responded excited.

We continued to walk on and I was so engrossed in talking that when Yunho stopped, I didn't realize and bumped into him. 

"Whats wrong?" I asked confused on why he suddenly stopped. 

He didn't say anything and just pointed at two figures in the middle of the hallway. I squinted to get a closer look at who it was. It was just now that heard people whispering about going to someones house and what they were doing which made me utterly confused as it didn't correlate with me at all. I registered that it was San and Mingi but what made me shocked was that they were kissing in the hallways in plain site. That didn't sit well with me. 

"I'm gonna tell you know who all your secrets!" San screeched at him as Mingi was running away with San standing there.

"Dream on Lover Boy." Mingi yelled back laughing.

What secrets was he talking about and who did he want to tell it to. Not to mention, why were they kissing in the hallways and why his heart was beating at an erratic rate. He finally noticed Yunho by his side who looked sad and confused.

"So are they dating?" Yunho finally asked

"Truth to be told, I actually don't know at all." I answered. "I went to their house yesterday and asked them and all Mingi said was that I could call them whatever I wanted to."

"Like what?" 

"Friends with benefits, best friends, or...." I paused thinking if I should say it.

"And what." 

"Well he said that I could call them boyfriends." I finished.

Yunho stood there and thought deeply.

"Well it's not like they said they were dating." I said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"But they said that you could call them boyfriends." Yunho said.

"That's the thing with them, they won't even tell me whats going on between them." I said tugging at my hair in frustration.

"Well lets go to class first." He said and I agreed.

I sat through class listening to the teacher and wrote down notes like usual. It was mostly uesless stuff but I wrote it down anyways because there was nothing else to do. Class ended and before Yunho could leave, I tugged at his sleeves making him turn to me.

"You wanna sit with us for lunch." I asked.

"Of course!" He answered back.

Skip to Lunch ~

It was finally lunch time so that meant I was going to see San, Mingi, and Yunho. I met up with Yunho along the way and went into the cafeteria. San and Mingi were already there and were sitting next to each other and laughing at each other. I wish that he was laughing with me instead of Mingi. That was kind of selfish of me but I couldn't really lie to myself.

We walked towards their table and they finally noticed us when I stood across from them. 

"Hey guys, I brought someone with me." I said

"Hello, I'm Yunho by the way." He said and waved.

We sat down and I saw Mingi wide eyed and San smirking. Just what was going on with these two.

"Hehehe, I told you I would find a way didn't I." San said causing me and Yunho to tilt our heads.

"How!" Mingi exclamed.

"I have my ways." San said laughing.

I coughed slightly to get their attention which worked as they looked at us again. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm San." He greeted happily with a slight smirk evident on his face.

"H-hey, I'm Mingi." He stuttered causing me to raise my eyebrow at him.

"Well we saw you two this morning... if you know what I'm talking about." I said causing both of them to rub their necks.

It was only then that I had realized all those hickeys that were littered over them. I gasped causing them to look at me weird.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"W-wait, are those what I think they are." I said as I pointed at their necks.

San immediately covered his neck and smacked Mingi on the arm. "I told you!" 

"Hey it wasn't my fault you slept in." Mingi retorted.

"Putting that aside, who was San talking about this morning?" Yunho chided trying to make it less awkward.

"Ah! Well of course I was actually talking about yo- mphhh!" San got cut off as Mingi pressed his hand on his mouth with a blushing face.

"Ahahah, it was no one." Mingi laughed nervously while glaring at San.

When he finally took his hand off of his mouth, he just bursted into laughter.

"I'll get my revenge Mingi." San said choking because he was laughing too hard.

"Shut up!" Mingi said back and slapped his back causing his to choke harder.

Me and Yunho just stared at them then looked at each other.

"Well were all pretty weird." I said chuckling.

"Hahah, thats perfect, I'm pretty weird myself!" Yunho said chucking.

We continued to eat while we talked and soon lunch was over and headed our separate ways after exchanging goodbyes.


	9. Ch. 9

San POV~

Now was my chance for revenge at getting Mingi for what how he embarrassed me. I decided I would invite Yunho over to my house and then have Mingi come over without knowing that Yunho was there. Then I would leave them alone saying something urgent came up. Brilliant plan I know. The last bell rang and I hurried out of the class to catch up with Yunho. Luckily I made it on time just as he was about to leave. 

"Hey, Yunho wait up!" I shouted causing him to look at me and smile.

"Whats up?" He asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today." I asked.

"Just you and me?" 

"No, Mingi is gonna come too but he doesn't need to know that." I said giggling.

"Ah... I see, yeah I'll come." He said.

"Great! Let's go home together." I offered

"Sure."

We went to my car and drove to my house. I let Yunho in first then I stepped in after him. We sat down on the couch and made ourselves comfortable.

"Lets play 20 questions so we know each other better." I said.

"Sure, I'll start I guess." He said to which I nodded.

"Whats something you can't live without?" He asked.

I giggled and ran to my room telling him to wait for me. I came back down with my plushie Shiber hugging it tightly. 

"Shiber!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha, cute." He said laughing.

"Alright, my turn. Do you have any siblings?" 

"Yeah, I actually do. I have a younger brother but he's studying abroad right now so we don't get to see each other much but were still close and talk over the phone a lot." He explained.

"Really! I always wanted to travel abroad." I said excited.

"Me too but I have to wait until my brother gets back so I can get him to show me around." He said.

"How about you, do you have any siblings." He asked.

"I do in fact, I have an older sister. She doesn't live with us tho, shes in university but she comes to visit sometimes."

"That's nice, it gets lonely sometimes though." He said pouting.

"Haha, I have someone in mind for you." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Really? I wish I had someone like Mingi, or better, I wish I had Mingi." He said muttering the last part probably hoping I didn't hear but I did.

"You wish you had Mingi?" I asked sitting up abruptly.

"No no no, I didn't mean to say that because your already dating him." He said looking down.

I smirked at him causing him to look at me confused. "Who said we were dating."

"What do you mean, you were kissing in the hallways so doesn't that mean your dating." He asked confused.

"Hehe, I mean kissing doesn't mean were dating and I don't mind a threesome." I said winking causing his face to heat up.

"So does that mean you like Mingi?" I asked a smile creeping onto my face.

"Y-yeah, I guess." He said rubbing his wrists.

Silence. 

"B-but I'm not going to force you guys to break up or anything it's not like he likes me or anything and I can just keep it to myself, yeah Mingi doesn't like me and he never will, I don't even have the balls to talk to him and he probably doesn't know me, It's not gonna work out anyways." He said rambling.

I bursted out laughing making him stop.

"I knew it!" I yelled pumping my fists up.

"What do you mean." 

"I knew you liked him because I catch you staring at him every time and its obvious when you make those heart eyes at him." I said laughing.

Yunho's face heated up. "R-really." He stuttered face red.

"Yeah its pretty obvious, and since you said you like him I guess I'll tell you the truth." I said making him listen carefully.

"Were not actually dating, it was just to get the attention of somebody we want so we made up this deal that we were gonna help each other by pretending to be boyfriends." I explained.

"And who did he want to get the attention of." He asked

"Well of course it was the one and only you, Mr. Yunho." I said giggling at his bewildered face.

"Really? He likes me?" He asks skeptically.

"Yeah its true, you can date I don't care but." I said making him perk up even more.

"He still has to hold his end of his deal so he still has to pretend, but just letting you know we don't like each other at all so there's nothing going on between us." I explained.

"That's okay, after all a deal is a deal and I know you guys don't have feelings between each other so there all empty kisses and stuff." He said. 

"Glad you understand." 

"But, can I ask who you like." He asks causing me to blush.

"Don't make fun of me please." I said hiding my face behind my hand.

"I wont." He promised.

"Its... Wooyoung." I said blushing hard.

"Oooooh, I had a feeling it was him." He said smiling.

"How'd you know?"

"I guess it's the same as how you knew I liked Mingi." He said shrugging.

"I guess it is."

"How about a new deal." Yunho offered with piqued my interest.

"What deal."

"If Mingi says yes to being my boyfriend, then I'll also pretend to be your boyfriend with Mingi for helping me." He said.

I contemplated the offer "I guess that works too." I said giggling "So I have two boyfriends now huh." 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Yunho perked up. We went to the door and opened it. Mingi looked confused for a moment then started to blush. 

"Hey Mingi." Yunho said causing Mingi to stutter.

"H-hey." He said shooting me a glare.

I patted and smiled sweetly telling him to come in.

"Sorry guys, it looks like something important came up and I really have to go." I said winking at Yunho.

"No problem, we'll figure out something to do." Yunho said smiling.

I cupped my hand around his ear and whispered making sure only he heard. "You can do whatever you want but just don't bang in my house okay?" I said smirking causing his face to heat up.

Mingi looked at us curiously but I paid no mind.

"Aish, we won't." He said blushing.

"Well that's good to know, make sure to tell him the plan!" I yelled as I ran out of the leaving them alone with both of them blushing.

"This is gonna be fun." I said smirking to myself.


	10. Ch. 10

Wooyoung POV~

I walked to school because I felt like getting some fresh air even though it took longer. It's not like I live that far away from the school anyways, it took probably around 20 minutes to walk so I just had to wake up a bit earlier than usual. I guess I wasn't the only one who decided to walk today. I saw San, Mingi, and Yunho walking together holding hands with San in the middle. I walked up to them and decided to listen in on what they were saying and surprise them later.

"Thanks to you, I got what I always wanted." Said Yunho

"Yeah, you really are an angel." Mingi said causing San to hit them both on the back and chuckle.

"You both have to keep you end of the deal, don't just forget me and run off and smooch in the closet or something." San said pouting.

What deal were they talking about that was so important? Even though it felt wrong to eavesdrop in their conversation, I was their friend and I wanted to know what was going on. I decided to stay back and listen some more.

"Of course baby we won't forget you." Yunho said.

"We don't mind if you join us in the closet." Mingi said smirking.

"Yah, that's not pg and save that for later." San said with a disgusted face.

Mingi and Yunho looked at each other and leaned in to San and kissed both sides of his cheeks causing San to jump up.

"What was that for!" 

"Practice makes perfect." Mingi explained.

It continued on with San grumbling each time. I felt a dull ache in the chest. I felt left out as if we weren't friends. Also, why were they getting all cuddly with San. I was always the closest to him and we shared everything with each other including all our secrets or so I thought. He clearly had something that he didn't tell me and I was getting annoyed at Mingi and Yunho who were constantly touching him. Mingi was understandable but why was Yunho all touchy with him although they just met? I decided to let them know I was there.

"Hey guys!" I said with a happy face.

They all stopped suddenly and turned around except for San.

"How long have you been here?" Yunho asked

"I just got here and I saw you guys so I thought we could walk together." I lied

San finally turned around with pink scattered over his face.

"H-hey, of c-course we can go to school together." He stuttered.

Cute. 

Wait what. 

Was it normal to think your best friend was cute? I must've zoned out because I snapped out of it when San worriedly waving his hand in front of my face.

"You good? He asked.

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking about something... or someone." I muttered the last part to myself.

"Hm, what was that?" I heard San say.

"Ah, it was nothing!" I said 

It seemed like Yunho and Mingi heard though and they smirked at each other as if they knew something was up. Did they read my mind or something? I shook my head. Nah, that was impossible.

"Well let's go before were late." Yunho said as he wrapped his arm around San's waist and Mingi held his hand.

I stood there staring at their hands. I must've been staring too long.

"Hey! You good? You've been zoning out a lot." Mingi said smirking as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah! I'm coming." I said running to catch up.

We made it to school and they still had there arms around each other.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at lunch later." Yunho said with Mingi and San nodding. 

"Bye baby." He said kissing Mingi causing people to squeal in the hall.

"I thought Mingi was dating San?"

"OMG what are the hotties doing together!"

Wait what. I thought San was with Mingi and now Yunho kissed him? This was causing my head to hurt. But at least Mingi wasn't with San. Right?

San started to walk away but Yunho pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"To class?" San replied confused.

Yunho leaned in and kissed him causing San to open his eyes wide.

"See you later babe." Yunho said smirking I thought he looked at me for a split second.

People really started to buzz in the hallways making their own conclusions on what was going on. If my head was hurting before, now it felt like somebody was squashing my heart instead. What was San doing? Why is both Mingi and San kissing him. Were they all dating? I should be supportive right? I was his best friend after all. But did I want to be just best friends? I felt a pang in my chest. This was too complicated and my emotions were swirling around and mixing together. 

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"Let's go to class." Yunho said smiling at me.

I nodded and walked staring off into space which wasn't the best idea. I felt Yunho pulling me back and I looked at him in question. 

"You almost walked into the wall." He said pointing.

"Oh, sorry." I said rubbing my neck.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind, you can talk to me if you would like." Yunho offered

"Hmm, I guess I do."

"My house after school?" He offered.

I didn't want to talk to him about it because he was part of the reason but it would be a good opportunity to clear things up. I thought about it and nodded

"Great, lets talk after school then." He said as he opened the door and let me go in first.

We sat down and I tried to listen to the teacher to no avail.

"Good morning class. We will start our lesson on page 298..." 

I sighed to myself and closed my eyes not caring anymore. This was gonna be a long day.


	11. Ch. 11

San POV ~

Class was finally out and it was lunch time which meant I was going to see Wooyoung again. Nervousness was creeping up on me because I didn't know what Yunho or Mingi was gonna do. They probably would end up smooching in the closet like I said they would. I hope they won't though so I won't be left alone with him. I waited for Yunho and Mingi to come out of their class and we headed to the cafeteria together. Wooyoung was usually the first one to get there so I figured that he was already there. 

"Hey Wooyoung." Yunho greeted.

He smiled "Hey guys."

Wow. Was he always this beautiful. I must've been staring too long.

"Is there something on my face." Wooyoung asked wiping his face.

"Beauty." I muttered under my breath.

"Huh, what?" He asked. 

"Nothing!" I said tense.

He looked at me then took out his phone and checked to make sure. I could hear Mingi and Yunho snickering.

"Ah, yes so beautiful." Yunho said.

"I'm swooning." Mingi sung.

I blushed hard and pushed Mingi onto Yunho.

"Cliche, falling into his arms." I said smirking.

Yunho smirked back. I was not liking that look on his face.

"Awwww, come here babe." He said with a smirk.

I made a disgusted face at him "No thanks."

"You don't have to be shy." He said smiling sweetly.

He pulled me into his arms without effort. If only I could knock them out but I couldn't because he was a giant. Luckily we were in the corner where no one else was so nobody paid attention. I Yunho had me in his lap and his hand around Mingi while Mingi rested his head on my shoulder.

"Well... care to explain?" Wooyoung suddenly chided.

"Nothings going on." I said quickly.

"Its exactly how it seems." Yunho said.

I glared at him and he just smiled back.

"What do you mean." Wooyoung asked.

"Mutuals." Yunho said leaving him more confused,

"I'm returning a favor because this guy has a fat crush on this one person named Wooy-." I slapped my hand over his mouth. 

"Hahaha, he's just joking." I said nervously

"Ok..." Wooyoung replied.

We then ate our lunch and talked about other things which I was thankful for. The bell rung and we went our separate ways. Soon, school was over and I was going to ask Wooyoung if he wanted to come over.

"Do you have anything to do later?" I asked

"Well, I was gonna go over to Yunho's." He said

"Oh, thats fine, I guess we can hang out next time." I said.

I walked away and asked Mingi to come over.

We rode my car home and we walked in. I sat on the couch and Mingi sat next to me. We both sulked to each other and talked about getting their love and attention. Mingi was dating Yunho for real afterall. I just wanted Wooyoung to see my love for him. 

"Ahhhh, I just want to be loved you feel me?" 

"I wanted to hang out with Yunho."

"I wanted to hang out with Wooyoung."

"Life isn't fairrrr."

"Let's ditch school tomorrow and just hang out with each other."

"Sounds good, I didn't feel like going anyways.

"You should spend the night here."

"Yeah sure."

"At least we got each other."

We dramatically hugged the life out of each other and sulked.

"It's okay, were gonna have so much fun without them."

"Come on, let's sleep." I said

"Dude, it's only 5."

"So what? Were gonna get up at 3 am tomorrow and go have fun so it doesn't matter."

"Alright, lets get this bread."

We slept and forgot what we had sulked for in the first place and looked forward to the clownery tomorrow.


	12. Ch. 12

Wooyoung POV ~

The last bell finally rung and I walked out of the classroom and went to Yunho. I was contemplating if I should actually talk with him when San ran up to me. I felt my heart thumping louder in my chest.

"Hey Woo, wanna come over today?" 

"Sorry I can't today, I'm going to Yunho's."

"Ah, that's fine have fun!" He said smiling and walking away. I could sense the disappointment in his voice though and I felt bad but I couldn't go back on my word. I thought I spotted Mingi out of the corner of my eye talking to Yunho and walking away. 

"Was that Mingi?" I asked.

"Yeah he asked if I wanted to hang out with him today but I said I couldn't." He explained.

"Oh, sorry we could talk another time if you want." I said kind of hoping he would accept it so I could get out of this situation.

"It doesn't seem like he's all that sad about it." Yunho said causing me to raise a brow and look at the direction he pointed at. I saw San and Mingi talking together with their arms around each other laughing at whatever they were saying. I clenched my hands together turning my knuckles white at the sight. Yunho looked at me with a expression I couldn't read.

"...Do you want to still come?" He asked.

I looked back at him. "Yeah I'm coming." 

We walked out the building and went into his car and drove to his house. By the time we arrived at his house, it was already 5 because we stopped at shops around and got ice cream and different things that we found interesting. We finally arrived at his house and it gave off a very warm feeling and seemed as if it was my own home. We walked up to his room and placed my bag on the floor. I was about to sit on the floor but he placed his hand on my shoulder and guided me outside.

"Wow, I'm jealous you have a balcony connected to your room?" I said exasperated.

"Haha, yeah I had to beg my parents to let me have this room." He said laughing.

"It's beautiful isn't it." He said 

I looked over the railing and saw that it was indeed very beautiful. They had their own flower garden with various different colors that blended together. It was like a portrait perfectly capturing every detail such as the sky swirling with wisps of clouds, the bunnies, squirrels and birds frolicking about, the pond with multicolored fish, and many other different sceneries. I stood in awe.

"The front of our house might seem like the most typical place but back here is where the beauty lies." 

I could only stare at the scene before me.

"You know, this place is exactly like a person. Everyone sees whats on the surface, everyone only sees what they allow them to see, what they want people to see." He turned to me.

"What did you think when you first saw my house?" He asked.

"Well, I thought it was like everyone else's house and looked very typical?" I said slightly questioning myself."

He nodded. "Yes, that's what you see at first glance. You see a 'normal' house like a replica of every other house out there. A person tries to fit in society by changing who they are on the surface to fit in with the standard. But, they can't truly change who they are on the inside. They hide many secrets afraid that those dear to them will leave their side once they know their true person. I bet that not a lot of people would ever guess that a place existed like this in a typical boring house like this, am I right?" He said looking at me in the eye.

I nodded.

"You can view this like one of the secrets a person holds. Their own unique self in their plain, typical, 'normal', outer shell. Creating a persona to fit into what others think as acceptable. Only once you crack through that outer shell and break through do you truly know a person. Sure, everyone has secrets but, knowing all their secrets and knowing and valuing them as a person is different."

"Can I assume that you have experienced something relating to this?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah I guess I have." He said and staring at the vast sky billowing with streams of clouds in silence.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I said.

"No, I will we came here to talk after all right?" He said.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled.

"Well I guess this was back in middle school." He started

I listened intently 

"I had a lot of friends and I was pretty popular I guess you could say. I laughed, joked, played, and did all sorts of stuff with them like a typical friendship. The one thing they didn't know was that I was gay. I guess that now people are more accepting than back then or its just that people matured. I told my best friend that I was gay because I trusted him that he would accept me but I guess I was wrong. He didn't accept me and outed me to everyone without my consent. Everyone made fun of me and left me except for two of my closest friends to this day and I'm thankful for them. They showed me that I wasn't just a label or my preference but a person that is loved and cared for even if many others didn't agree. They showed me a path to the light in the surrounding darkness. They guided me through the dark and stayed by my side even if I tripped along the way or dragged them down. They were my energizer when I was tired, they were my hope when I was in despair, they were my hand to hold when I lost my way, but most importantly, they were and are my best friends who filled up my empty shell with their own love, kindness, and compassion. Not once did they pity me, instead they told me to hold my head high and look up and see the light at the end of the path. Only with their never ending support am I here today. Without them, I know I wouldn't be here standing next to you instead, I would be one with the stars." He pointed at the sky and I didn't realize that it was already this late.

I also didn't realize the tears streaming down my face until I felt a hand on my cheek.

"Don't cry, it's all better now." He said gently wiping away the tears on my face.

This just caused me to cry harder. How could someone who went through so much be so calm? 

"It's ok now, now I have many people who love me for who I am as a person and I am eternally grateful." He pulled me into a hug until I stopped crying.

"Come on, let's go inside." He said pulling me into his room. I looked at the time and realized that it was already 9:30.

"Sorry for talking the whole time when you said you wanted to talk to me." He said sheepishly.

"No, no, no its all good, I enjoyed listening to your story and you made me realize something as well." I said smiling

"Really? That's good thank you." 

"If it's possible, can I meet them someday?" I asked

"Yeah of course. Let's go tomorrow."

"We have school tomorrow though." 

"It's fine, they don't teach anything on Friday anyways and my friends don't have school on Friday's either." He said.

"Wow, they're lucky." 

"Haha, I'll tell them to meet up tomorrow. You can stay at my place since it's late anyways." He offered.

"Sure, thanks." 

He showed me the guest room and surprisingly their were already clothes in the closet.

"My mother insisted on getting clothes for guests so this is why there are clothes." He explained

"Well, I guess I'm lucky than." 

"You can take anything you like and the towels are in the cabinet." He said and left the room.

I washed up and ate take out with Yunho. We ended up gaming for a while and finally stopped when we were both tired.

"Well, good night I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yep." I said and headed to my room.

I looked at the time and saw that it was already 3 am and headed to bed. Who else would be awake at 3, right...? I looked forward to meeting his friends but all I could think about now was sleeping. I plopped onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Ch. 13

San POV ~ 

"WAKE UP!" I yelled at Mingi who had the covers over his face.

"Five more minutes mom." He grumbled back.

"Do I look like your mom to you."

"Aish, just go away."

I pulled out my phone and took a picture with the flash on.

"Looks like I need to send these pictures to Yunho."

He sprung up immediately. 

"No, no, no, I promise I'm up don't send it." He begged

"Then go get ready, it's already 2:04 am."

"Who wakes up this early anyways." He grumbled.

I pulled out my phone and faced the phone to him and slowly moved my finger to the send button.

"I MEAN OF COURSE I'LL GET READY." He dashed to the bathroom and stumbled around.

I walked to the closet and took out my clothes and got ready. By the time we both were dressed and ready, it was 2:21. 

"Come on let's go!"

"Where are going?" Mingi asked running.

"I don't know I didn't think that far."

"Way to go."

We kept on running in a random direction until we ran out of breath. We stopped and started walking in the same direction with no destination in mind.

"Were seriously gonna walk for years." Mingi said.

"Your very right."

"Nothing is going to be open this early in the morning." He grumbled.

"Wait, I have an idea." I said pulling out my phone and going into messages.

I texted my two best friends telling them to meet up where we were. I knew they were up because they always were.

"Alright, let's wait for a while I just asked my friends to meet up with us."

"You have friends?" Mingi asked faking being surprised. 

I smacked his head "of course I do."

7 minutes later they showed up where we were.

"Hey!" They both shouted and waved at us.

"Hi I'm Jongho." He greeted.

"And I'm Yeosang." 

"Hi guys I'm Mingi."

"Alright greetings are over you know where were going." I told Yeosang.

"Of course I do. Come on."

"We piled into his car and drove to the place."

We arrived at the arcade and walked to the entrance.

"Hey, it's not open yet." Mingi said looking around.

"Haha, it's chill my dads the owner so my friends can go whenever they want." Yeosang said pulling out the keys.

He unlocked the door and led us in. I ran straight to the dancing game or whatever people call it. They ran after me and I jumped on the first on and Jongho hopped onto the other. We started stepping everywhere and it was chaotic. He picked the hardest and we where flailing our limbs without thinking. I won barely and we stepped off. Mingi and Yeosang played next but I already ran off to play with the other games. Of course Jongho went to the boxing machine. Every single time he would make a new high score that no one else could beat. We ran around playing until it was 4:36. We were all out of breath and decided to leave. 

"You know where were going next." I told Jongho.

"Of course."

"Wait were still going somewhere?" Mingi asked.

"Duh, were going to the karaoke." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't worry about it, my parents own in." Jongho said winking.

"Why are your friends all rich?" Mingi asked exasperated. 

"Shut up and be grateful." I said pinching him on the cheek.

"Ow ow ow, ok stop please." He pleaded.

We arrived at the karaoke and went in.

"Just to let you know Jongho is a god at singing." I told Mingi.

"He's like good at everything and it's not fair."

"You'll get used to it."

Of course Jongho won every single time because he has such godly vocals while Mingi was trying his best and failing every single time. We all started messing around instead of trying because we all knew we would lose every time anyways. It just became a yelling, screaming, falling, tripping mess with everyone rolling around the floor. We finally left once we decided we might not be able to talk much less scream.

"That was fun. Let's do this another time." Jongho said.

"I actually have an idea." I said and they turned towards me listening.

"Lets go camping since we'll have three days."

"That's a pretty bad idea, you know that were all a mess and will probably get lost and get stranded with no food or whatever." Mingi said.

"And that's why I'll get my two other friends who are responsible to come with us." Yeosang said.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"Who are they?" Mingi asked.

"Don't worry, there really nice people and they actually know what they're doing without making a giant mess of things. Their Seonghwa and Hongjoong by the way." Yeosang explained.

"Ahh, ok well let's go home and pack first." I suggested. 

"That would be smart." 

We all climbed into Yeosang's car and he dropped us off. I started packing but my mind just couldn't help but wonder what Wooyoung was doing now.


	14. Ch. 14

Wooyoung POV ~

I woke up with rays of sunlight hitting my face, making me screw my eyes even tighter. I reached over for my phone, still half asleep. I looked at my phone, groaning as I felt myself drifting off again. It was only 7:13 AM. I settled back in the layers of blankets, only to be wakened up by screaming. I opened my eyes and stumbled off the bed, realizing that I wasn't even at my own house. Then I remembered that I was at Yunho's house and we were supposed to meet up with his friends today.

Yunho burst into my room, or should I say his room since it's technically his house, and banged the pan he grabbed on the nightstand. I thought he was supposed to be the calm one, completely different from the image I had before of him. I was surprised at how quick his demeanor changed from yesterday, when we had our sentimental talk together.

"WAKE UP!"

"Where did you get that pan from" I asked, realizing that sounded stupid because there's literally a kitchen.

"That's not important, the important thing is that we're going camping!" He screeched, even though I was literally one feet away.

"Wait what!?"

"Yesss, we're going to meet my two best friends, do you not remember yesterday?"

"Ummm, I do remember that we're meeting your friends, BUT NOT THE PART ABOUT CAMPING!" I screeched. "Also, what are their names anyways?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you," He said whipping out his phone.

Yunho pulled out his phone and went to his camera role. He scrolled through until he found a picture of them together, which wasn't very hard since he had like at least 200 photos. He faced the screen towards Wooyoung and pointed.

"The tall one is Seonghwa, and the short one is Hongjoong. Both of them are really nice and mature, so don't be scared even if they seem strict at first. Their both clowns in reality, you just have to let them warm up to you!" Yunho explained.

"Wow, they both are really handsome . . . and I'm sure their both nice and mature" I said skeptical about the last part.

"Trust me, they are kind, but iffy on the mature part I guess" He laughed

"The important part is, when did we ever plan on camping???" I asked really confused.

"Oh yeah, there was a change of plans, so their friend Yeosang, actually invited both of them to go camping together, and they said that San is going with his friends too, and Mingi is also coming" Yunho told me.

"Wait wait wait, it's too early and my brain can't process this, give me a recap" I said.

"Basically, we were supposed to meet my friends Seonghwa and Hongjoong at the café like a normal person would, but then there was a change of plans. So now, we're going camping together with them, and San's friends and Mingi are going to be their too. We're going for three days cause why not. So, there's going to be eight of us, you and me, Seonghwa and Hongjoong, San and his two friends, and Mingi. We're gonna go for three days and do some fun stuff. Got it?" Yunho explained.

"Ah, I see" I said nervously.

I didn't even know why I was nervous. I mean yeah, I was meeting new people and camping with them for 3 whole days, for all I know, they could murder me in my sleep, but I should trust them because their Yunho and San's friends . . . Mentioning San made me nervous, I didn't know why either. I just don't want to see Mingi making out with him, I mean like I'm just so confused on their whole relationship and it bothers me so much, but it shouldn't matter to me, why should it? And Yunho too, they were acting very sketchy yesterday morning, I saw them holding hands and walking together without me, and that hurt.

"Aish, quit being dramatic" I told myself and slapped my arm.

"What's wrong?" Yunho asked. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, sorry if I forced you to. I shouldn't have told them yes, and should've waited to ask you how you felt about it" He said bowing his head, his previous hyper self gone, and bringing back his mature side that he showed yesterday.

"What, no!" I said panicking. It's okay, really, I'm just nervous" I said truthfully.

"Oh, really? That's good then" He said happier.

"Yep, don't worry about it" I said assuring him.

"Alright, are you hungry, do you want breakfast?" He asked.

My stomach growled as he mentioned it. "Yeah actually" I said hiding my face in the blankets.

"Ok good, cause I made you breakfast anyways" He said smiling.

"Awwww thanks, I'm gonna get ready now" I said smiling as he left the room.

I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was exactly 7:33 AM, gosh my mom was going to kill me, but that doesn't matter right now. I did the usual morning routine, you know don't have to go super into detail. After that, I left the room and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Thanks Yunho, that was actually really good, I'm surprised" I said teasing him.

"I know right, I'm the best chef you'll ever meet" He said flipping his imaginary hair over his shoulders.

"Alright, thanks for letting me stay over. I'll get packing now, see you later!" I said waving to him as I walked out the door.

"Yep, see you soon." He echoed after me.

Man, I could feel that this was going to be a long time, even though it is only going to be three days. Well, at least San and Mingi were going to be there, I mean their my best friends. "Best friends . . . right?"


	15. Ch. 15

San POV ~

I started to pack up my things, basics like clothes, a toothbrush, makeup, towels, and other stuff I don't need to mention. I was nervous about this camping trip, now that it was 10 a.m and I could actually think, and realized that this was a terrible idea. Yeosang did say that he would bring his friends though, and that they were mature . . . I doubt it. I've met them before, but only like twice and it was only a quick exchange of hello and goodbye, so it was fair to say that I didn't know them. We were going for three days, this really was a bad idea.

~ 1 hour later

I saw Yeosang pull up my driveway with Jongho in the passenger seat.

"Why are they here so early!" They said they'll be here at 1 p.m, but it's only 12.

I hear them honking and shouting at me to get my butt out before they leave me. Good thing I finished packing earlier, I was planning on eating, but that was thrown out the window just now. I ran down my driveway and looked in the car, but wait, there's 7 people in the car.   
I stopped in my tracks and just stood there on the driveway, wasn't there only supposed to be 6 people??? "Yeosang, his two friends, Jongho, Mingi, and me."

"San! Are you gonna keep staring or coming inside, cause we're just gonna leave without you" Yeosang yelled as he pressed on the gas pedal.

Not gonna lie, I suck at math, but I think I passed 1st grade well enough. Yeosang actually started to leave, so I had to run to catch up to the van. I grabbed onto the handle and yanked it open, only to be met face-to-face with Wooyoung.

"Ummm, hello?" He said, more like a question.

Oh. Well this was a bad idea. I wanted to go back and smack my past self for agreeing.

"Are you gonna come in?" He asked looking at me in the eye.

"O-oh, of c-course" I replied wanting to slap myself for stuttering as I stepped into the vehicle.

However, upon entering, I realized a slight problem. There were no seats left. 

"Fuck you Yeosang" I muttered under my breath cursing him out because I had a sneaking suspicion and looked up at him to confirm, only to be met with a smirk and a flip of his imaginary hair. 

He pulled out his phone and started typing, and my phone went off with that little ding sound. I pulled out my phone to check and low and behold, of course it was Yeosang.

\---

Ponytail Yeo 

sit down 

Santan 

u... theres legit no seats left where am i supposed to sit???

Ponytail Yeo

Look behind you theres an empty seat

\---

I looked behind me like he said, but there were no empty seats, just Wooyoung staring at me curiously. I looked away quickly and whipped my eyes back on my phone, that man, I can't look at him without blushing. I just have a tiny crush on him, that's all, yes that's all mhm. 

\---

Santan

There are no seats left u could've just got a van u know to fit everyone i can just leave and you guys can go if theres not enough room

Ponytail Yeo 

Look down behind you

Santan

Alright, I'll just leave then, have fun.

\---

I wasn't angry, just a bit sad because I felt left out, and I know that Yeosang could've gotten a van to fit all of us, but he didn't. It felt like he purposely did because he didn't want me to go with them. I'm just being dramatic, but it felt like that sfaksfjfiaskl. I stepped out of the car and was about to go back in my house, but someone pulled on my sleeve. 

"Where are you going?" Wooyoung asked.

"O-oh, well there's not enough seats left, so you guys can go, it's ok" I said looking at the ground. 

He looked at me quizzingly for a second, then pulled me back in the car and sat me on his lap. On his lap. My heart sped up, I felt my cheeks turning redder, man I'm sure I looked like a tomato, looking at Yeosang to verify, only to be met with a smirk and him trying to hold in his laugh. I internally freaked out and squealed in my mind. I just kept my head down, too embarrassed to look at him. 

"See, there's enough seats" Yeosang said with a glint of something in his eyes, pure evil. 

I felt the need to both punch and thank him at the same time. Punch him for this situation and making a fool out of him, but thank him for letting me have this godly golden opportunity. 

"Well, now that everyone is finally seated, let's go" Yeosang stated as he stepped on the pedal with a evil grin on his lips.


	16. Ch. 16

San Pov ~

It hasn't even been one minute since I sat down that I heard another ding from my phone, signaling that I got a notification. I opened up the phone was met with a message from our group chat between Yeosang, Jongho, and I. I made sure to cover my phone in my Jacket, because yes, I was still freaking out because I was still on Wooyoung's lap, and I didn't want him to see my screen. Knowing Yeosang and Jongho, it couldn't have been anything good, and so I made sure to hunch over my phone protectively. 

\---

Mission Woosan 🍑

Ponytail Yeo

See i told u there was enough seats 

Santan

Ok u win this time thank u tho

Ponytail Yeo

Ofc who do u think i am plus it was getting annoying hearing you talking about Wooyoung all day Wooyoung this Wooyoung that smh

Santan

I do not >:( when where, never exactly 

Apple Ho3

I can verify that, I agree with Yeosang

Santan

no i dont 

no proof no facts no truth ✨

Apple Ho3

Who says I have no proof 🍵

Santan

...im scared but intrigued at the same time

Apple Ho3

Audio File

Click to play 20:29

\---

I looked up Jongho with a questioning look, just seeing him shake his head with an expression like he had the worst migraine in the world, holding his temples. But I was more so interested in what was contained in this 20 minute long audio, yes a whole 20 minutes. I clicked on the play button, hearing nothing at first and looked up to give Jongho another look tilting my head.

\---

(Yeosang is driving)

Mission Woosan 🍑

Santan

theres no sound u liar

Apple Ho3

turn up the volume its just quiet 

Santan

im already a minute in and theres still no sound

Apple Ho3 

just turn up the sound and youll hear trust me

Santan

ok... 

\---

I turned up my volume to the max because I still couldn't hear anything and I was just plain curious at this point. Bad idea. Really bad. At first, there still was nothing, but another 15 seconds later, I was greeted by my own voice shrieking something incoherent like I was drunk. Music blasting and sounds of clinking cups in the background. Actually I remember, I was drunk, drinking for a stupid reason, because on that day, Wooyoung didn't come to my house for our weekly movie marathon and went with another guy instead, and I was just plain salty and heartbroken. Mingi dragged my lame ass to the bar and we both drunk out our feelings. Ahhh so embarrassing to think about. 

But that wasn't the problem, there was another problem currently at hand. I had my volume all the way up at max and not only could I hear myself, I'm 100% certain that everyone else in the car could hear too. 

"Whyyyyyy cannt hee luv me ughhh" I hear my own slurred voice coming out from my phone.

"how dareee that man take a-away my precious babyy from me. Fight me trickass bitchhh" Hiccuping and slurring my speech. 

I hear Mingi's voice too "Babeyyy come here" He must've thought I was Yunho because he always calls Yunho "baby" now. 

"Uhnnnn I luv you soooo much Woo-" I quickly hit pause and jumped up from my seat causing my head to hit the car roof, but I didn't even realize because I was focused on the fact that 1. everyone was staring at me 2. I was planning how to throw Jongho in his own grave 3. Wooyoung was staring at me, I could feel his gaze on me, but I was too embarrassed to face him. Everyone was silent, until Jongho started laughing like a maniac, coughing and choking over his own saliva. 

"See, I told you just turn the volume up and you'll hear" He retorted with a sneer in his voice.

I was too immersed in my own embarrassment to care, I would take revenge on him later. 

"What was that?" I heard Wooyoung ask from behind me. "Who do you love so much, huh?" His voice was teasing, but it was laced with something else, I could feel it. No, it can't be, no way. I'm just being delusional, but perhaps . . . it was jealousy? Nah, why would he be jealous, he doesn't even like me, much less love me.


	17. Ch. 17

Wooyoung POV ~

We were finally on the road after we pulled up to San's house, and now he is somehow on my lap. I don't even know what I was thinking when I just pulled him on top of me. He just looked so sad even though he said it was ok to leave without him, that I just felt the need to cuddle him. 

That's normal for friends to think, right? I mean he just looked so cute in that moment, all pouty and doe eyed that I didn't realize what I was doing. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about San like that, my best friend.

It's been around 10 minutes since we left his house, and I kind of don't know some people, but I figured we'll just introduce ourselves later when we arrive since it was so quite and peaceful I didn't want to ruin this rare moment. 

San was just sitting on my lap with his jacket forming a tent covering his phone, making me curious on what he was doing. I tried to peak in and look, but he also was covering it with his hand. I huffed out and gave up, but I was still curious. After awhile, he came out of his jacket and looked straight at Jongho, squinting his eyes with a glint of something I couldn't place. He went back to typing on his face, but this time he wasn't covering it anymore so I tried to take a peak again. He noticed me straightaway and whipped his phone around, the only thing I saw was "san 🍑" He went back to typing and I just stared at him. Wow, was he always this... this cute? I felt heat creeping up my cheeks, but forced all of it stop when I remembered the whole deal with Mingi. Right, he was probably dating Mingi, but then what about Yunho? I saw them holding hands that day and acting all close, so close that it bothered me. But I know that Yunho likes Mingi, so what was going on??! I ran my hand through my hair looking straight at him, and he looked up at me, but looked backed down quickly again, ugh so frustrating.

Another 5 minutes passed and suddenly, there was a loud sound coming from San's phone. 

"Whyyyyyy cannt hee luv me ughhh. How dareee that man take a-away my precious babyy from me. Fight me trickass bitchhh" Wait, that was San's voice, huh?

I hear Mingi's voice too "Babeyyy come here" So they really do have some type of relationship with each other. Calling each other baby now, I don't like the sound of that.

"Uhnnnn I luv you soooo much Woo-" That was the last thing I heard before San jumped up out of my lap and smacked his head on the roof with a red face. 

Normally I would be concerned, but all I could think of right now was the last thing that I heard. I know it was clearly San saying "I love you so much" to a certain someone that I couldn't catch the name to fully. 

"What was that. Who do you love so much, huh?" I said trying to sound like I didn't care so much and with a teasing tone, but truthfully, I was hurt. I felt lost because of these emotions and feelings that threatened to crawl out of me. I was jealous, but of what, and what reason and right do I have to be jealous for? I was just his best friend, nothing more. I don't even know why, but right then, I felt tears threatening to spill over and unleash like a waterfall. I'm so lost and confused, why do I feel this way? I tried to hold it all in, but at that moment, when he didn't answer and just looked at me with an unreadable expression, I felt a stray tear trickle down my face. 

"What..?" I surprised even myself with the single tear that streaked down my face, alone just like me. These past few days have made me so confused, where just a few days before, I was so sure about myself. What even happened to me, to us, our friendship, our bond, unbreakable and closer than anyone else?

'''

San POV ~

I stared at Wooyoung scared that he heard the last part, and that he figured out it was him who I was talking about. I couldn't answer his question, because it was about him and I wasn't about to tell him just yet, but then he started crying, I gasped and quickly went to hug him.

"Hey, look at me, what's wrong Woo?" I asked gently while patting his back trying to comfort him as I hugged him close. 

"I-I don't know. I hate it, I hate these feelings, I don't e-even know why I feel this way, I don't know why I'm crying either." He answered softly, voice cracking and broken.

I always hated seeing him cry, and the worst part is that I don't know why. It pains me seeing him sad and broken, he's the sweetest person in the world, and my only wish is to see him laughing, and being happy. 

"It's going to be alright, take your time, you don't have to say anything Woo. It's okay to cry, it doesn't make you a weak person, it shows that you are strong enough to show your emotions and show a side to us that so many try and hide. There's nothing wrong with being weak either, we're here for a reason, to help and understand each other."

"I... thank you San" He replied quietly, looking up into my eyes. 

I really wanted to kiss him right then and there, he looked so vulnerable and delicate, yet luring and intoxicating. I was about to lean in, but then I heard Mingi speak, snapping me out of my trance. 

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but we're here" He said smiling softly at us.

I looked back at Wooyoung and smiled. "Come on, let's go and have some fun"

He smiled back and hugged me before pulling away again "Thank you for everything, Sannie"

My heart swelled at that name, but I forced all the butterflies fluttering around to stop. 

But stopping doesn't mean disappearing. 


	18. Ch. 18

They had arrived at their campsite, dusk already setting on them by the time they had piled out of their car and took out all of their luggage. 

'''  
San POV ~

I hugged Wooyoung one last time and we all piled out of the car. I miss his warmth already, (that was the best seat ever.) I felt like his embrace was all I needed in life, but unfortunately, I had to get out before Yeosang would kick me out, I know he would. We found a place to settle down by a lake in an area sparsely covered by trees. Everyone started to sprint down the path with their bags so that they could claim the best spot to sleep for themselves. I was about to run after them, but I felt someone tug at my hand, so I stopped myself and looked back to see who it was. It was Wooyoung, his head looking down and pink dusting his cheeks. 

I was flustered at the sudden action and forced my voice to work, "Do you want to go together?" I silently thanked the gods for being able to speak without stuttering through my sentence. 

'''

Wooyoung POV ~

Everyone had ran away as soon as we parked, looking for the best area to rest. I saw that San was going to run after them, and something in my mind told me to stop him, so I did just that, grabbing his hand to get his attention, and maybe I just wanted to hold his hand . . . He turned around with a surprised look on his face, and I had opted to stare at my shoes before I could embarrass myself even more. 

He spoke first, thanking him in my head because I knew that my voice wouldn't work, "Do you want to go together?" 

"Y-yeah I do" I wanted to slap myself right then, why did I just stutter? 

"Let's go then, come on!" He dragged me away from the car and chased after everyone who were already beginning to look like little dots on the horizon. 

I felt something in my chest, something stuffy and blooming, uncomfortable but calming at the same time. What was that feeling, why was I feeling like this? I must be sick.

'''

San POV ~

I chased after everyone, Wooyoung's hand still in mine, pulling him along with me. He didn't look like his normal bright and cheerful self, instead looking lost and confused. Maybe he just needs some rest, he must be tired.

We arrived at the place, everyone else already settled down, pitching up the tents. 

"Wooyoung, San!" Mingi yelled, getting everyone else's attention too. 

I saw Yeosang looking at something between me and Wooyoung, so I looked down and noticed that our hands were still linked together. I quickly dropped his hand and opted to putting my arm around his shoulder instead. I could've sworn that his expression changed for a split second, but again, I'm probably just imagining things like I always do. 

'''

Wooyoung POV ~

As soon as Mingi called for us, San took his hand out of mine and put his arm around my shoulder instead. I don't know why, but that hurt a bit, well maybe not just a little, it hurt a lot. All these little things were making my chest tighten and my heart sink, and I don't even know why, everything's so frustrating. 

I shook myself out of my thoughts when everyone started to gather at the center, slowly looking around at each other.

"Well, hello everyone. I'm sure you all realized this, but not everyone knows each other it seems like. So I'll introduce myself first" The guy that was driving said first, smiling at us. He gave off a luxurious vibe, not fit for our current surroundings, camping in the forest, but I could tell that he was a nice guy from the way he looked at each one of us with a genuine smile. "I'm Yeosang, nice to meet you all. I'm friends with San, Jongho, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong, and I hope that by the end, I'll be able to call all of you my friends as well" He quipped cheerfully. 

I decided to go next, just to get it over with, and everyone seemed to be nice too, "Um, hi, my name is Wooyoung, and my best friends are San and Mingi and I'm friends with Yunho too, thank you for inviting me!" I said trying my best to be peppy. 

It went like that in a circle, everyone introducing themselves. Seonghwa and Hongjoong seemed really caring towards everyone, they were Yunho's best friends that I was supposed to meet. They came because Yeosang had invited them, so they asked Yunho to come too, and Yunho told me, so that was how there ended up being eight of us instead. Jongho was the youngest, but also the strongest, as I witnessed him stabbing a stake into the ground in one go with no difficulty, securing our tents, and he was also the one who lugged all the tents here. I payed no attention to Yunho and Mingi, but when San spoke, I droned out his words and just listened to his voice instead, calming me in a way that made me sleepy, making me smile slightly.

'''

San POV ~

I noticed that Wooyoung was beginning to droop down and drift into sleep, so I kept my arm around him to keep him from falling. 

"I think we should just rest for the night, since it's quite late and we're all probably tired" I said, signaling to Wooyoung's drooping figure. 

"That's a good idea, we only have four tents though, so we'll have to go two in each" Yeosang said.

"Oh that's fine for me, I'll sleep with Woo" I said, as I gently ran my hand through his hair. 

Everyone exchanged knowing glances at each other and nodded, confusing me, "Alright, I packed food in that big bag over there, so when you're hungry, the food is right in there" Seonghwa said.

We all thanked him and said our goodnights and crawled into our tents. I laid Wooyoung down and covered him in the blankets, and was about to crawl in myself, until I heard a voice.

"Hey San, can we talk for a bit?" It was Mingi, with Yunho by his side.


	19. Ch. 19

San POV ~

I slowly stood up again, looking at Mingi and Yunho carefully. 

"Yes?" I answered.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no as an answer anyways, let's go somewhere else" Mingi whispered, looking at Wooyoung's sleeping figure. 

I followed them, and we walked in silence until we stopped at the lake, shimmering under the moonlight, the water ever so slightly rippling and overlapping each other. 

"I figured that we should talk about the situation about Wooyoung, you, and us" Mingi stated, with a serious tone for once, showing that this wasn't a time to mess around or for fun. 

"Oh, what about it?" I asked confused.

"San, I'm being serious here. I really don't think it's a good idea to go on with this whole plan, pretending to be boyfriends, or whatever we are doing" Yunho said quietly.

"What do you mean? You both promised me that you would help me" I said with an accusing tone.

"It's not a good idea anymore, San, it never was a good idea in the first place to be completely honest" Mingi edged on. 

"Then why did you agree with me if you knew that it was such a bad idea?" I pressed, feeling myself get agitated.

I was met with silence, fueling my anger even more. "Is it because you two got together and don't want anything to do with me anymore, huh? Is that right? Now that you two have got your happiness, your just going to leave me alone?!" I huffed out a breath loudly, showing my annoyance, and turned around, just wanting to get away from both of them. 

I felt a grip on my shoulder and arm, pulling me back and grounding me in place.

"San, that's not the problem, don't you see?" Yes, we did promise to help you, but we can't just watch both of you pining on each other, stare from afar, and slowly breakdown. Didn't you just see Wooyoung break down just now? Stop pretending like nothing happened and that everything is fine when it isn't!" Mingi stated with a slight growl in his voice, as he kept me in place with his hands gripping my shoulders so hard I'm sure it would leave a bruise, but I couldn't even feel it at the moment, anger and confusion the only thing I could feel. 

"How is that my fault! I don't even know what happened and why he was crying! I thought I was the one who knew him the best, but it's like we're meeting again for the first time again. I really thought I could understand him after all this time, I hate it. I want to be the one that knows what's going on in his mind, I want to help him, but I don't know how and it's so frustrating!" I felt something wet gliding down my cheek. It must be raining.

"You need to get your shit together San. Can't you see why he's been distant and quiet lately? It's not because he's choosing to stay away from you, it's because you're the one that's been pushing him away. He's asked you countless times these past weeks to just be with him, that's all! But all you have gave him in return is rejection. Don't you know how hurtful that is? The person who you thought was your best friend ignoring you, like you never existed in their life. I know from experience, San, so don't even make shitty excuses saying things like "oh, but he should know we're friends, so it's ok," because no, it's fucking not okay to leave someone hanging like that, someone who clearly loves you" Yunho exhaled slowly, finding his breath again.

"H-how do you know how he feels, and how do you even know if he l-loves me?" I stammered shocked at his outburst, because I've always seen him as the calm one. 

"San, I don't think he would come to me crying, at 2 in the morning, trembling and sobbing if that wasn't the case. I didn't tell you this because I thought you guys could figure this out yourselves, and it's not a place for me to intrude, but that doesn't seem to be true, so I'll tell you right now" He took a deep breath and calmed himself, because he knew that yelling wasn't the right way.

I nodded, showing that I was listening, forcing myself to calm down.


	20. Ch. 20

*2 weeks ago*

Yunho POV ~ 

I was home alone, it was Friday so I stayed up late because I knew I would be able to sleep in. I checked the time on my phone, surprised that it was already 1:45 a.m. Time flies when you're relaxing, sigh. 

I shuffled out of my blankets and left the warmth of my bed to grab a quick snack for the movie I was going to watch. But then, I heard frantic knocking on my door. Cautious of who it could be, since it was so late, I grabbed my broom that was by the staircase, and silently stalked my way towards the door. I looked out of the peephole, but I didn't see anyone. Sigh, it must be one of those stupid pranks, so I set down the broom and went back to the kitchen. 

I was about to leave after grabbing a bag of chips, but I heard the nocking again, this time softer, like they had no more energy. This time, they called out, and I dropped everything and rushed to the door after I realized who's voice it was, strained, tired, and cracking.

I flung the door open and saw that it was Wooyoung, crouched on the ground in a ball, head tucked down into his arms, rocking himself back and forth while choked sobs fell from his mouth. I did the first thing I could think of, hug him and just kept him in my arms, gently patting his back.

"Let's go inside first, Woo, you don't have to say anything" I said as I gently stood up still wrapped in a hug. 

He nodded and stepped inside the house, taking him to the balcony, remembering how much he loved it. I pulled out the chairs and blankets, taking time to settle down, giving him more time to calm down. 

"Do you want anything to drink? I can go get something right now" I said, turning to do just that, but was stopped by a hand grabbing my sleeve.

"N-no, it's alright, please stay with me" Wooyoung responded, head hung low.

I sat back down and hugged him again, silently under the stars that glimmered, just like the tears that escaped his eyes. 

"You don't have to talk about it if you aren't ready, Woo" I said gently, making sure to tread lightly. 

"I want to talk about it, i-if that's alright with you. I'm sorry for coming at such a late hour, maybe I should just leave" He said, standing up, but I pulled him back down.

"You're never a bother, we're friends aren't we?" I said, smiling at him.

"I... I'm so grateful for you, thanks" He sat down again and shakenly taking a breath. 

"I-It's about San. I'm just so confused about everything, Yunho" He said, looking at me with glossy eyes.

Seeing him in that state made my heart ache. He was such a precious soul, so oblivious to things. I hummed to acknowledge that I was listening. 

"Well, I don't know what's been going on lately, but it seems like he's been purposely ignoring and avoiding me lately. I don't know what I did wrong, but all of a sudden, he just stopped hanging out with me, and even if we do sit together at lunch . . . i-it's like I'm not even there. It's just him and Mingi acting all cuddly together, being all close, not that it's wrong or anything, just that I feel invisible to him, to both of them, and it hurts" He managed to choke out.

I thought, panicking for a second because I knew why they were like that, "Maybe San just wants to hang out with Mingi at school, they probably don't get much time together off school?"

"Well, that's the problem. Like I could understand if they could only see each other at school, but no, that's not it! For the past week, I've asked San many times if he wanted to hang after school, but he always says the same thing, "Sorry Woo, I'm gonna go with Mingi today." So I asked if I could come with one day, so we could all hang out together, but he just looked at me with an unreadable expression and said "We can spend time together later." I-I just . . . I don't know what I did wrong to make him ignore me like that . . . it hurts, Yunho" Wooyoung sobbed while letting out his feelings that have been pent up for the past few weeks. 

I've never seen Wooyoung cry like that, so broken and disheveled. I enveloped him into a tight hug, "It's okay, Woo, let it out" I spoke softly, doing my best to comfort him. I made a mental note to talk to both of them later about it, because seeing Wooyoung like that broke me too. 

We stayed like that on the balcony, just me and Wooyoung hugging each other under the stars, until he began to droop down and soft snores rang out in the quiet night. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, picked him up and took him inside to the guest room and lay him on the bed gently and covered him in the blankets with as much care as I could. Closing the door softly, I went to my own room and paced around before finally sitting down.

I grabbed my phone and sifted through the contacts until I found Mingi. 

-

Minki Babyyy 💝

Hey Mingi, are you still up?

-

Yes ofc why are u still up tho babe

-

It's about you and San.

-

Oh, is something wrong?

-

Yes, can we talk about it in person though? I don't like texting topics like this.

-

Yes, I'll be right over, give me 10 minutes.

-

It's late, you should sleep for today.

-

No, it's alright. I think I have an idea on what's it about, and I'm at fault, so it's only right for me to take responsibility. 

-

You're too sweet Mingi . . . alright, I'll see you soon, don't ring the doorbell though, Woo is here and he's asleep.

-

Noted, ily💗

-

ily too 💖

read 3:58 a.m. 


	21. Ch. 21

San POV ~

I stood there shocked as my brain was trying to process what Yunho had just told me, how Wooyoung had broken down and it was because of me. I thought that he wouldn't care, it pained me thinking about how much I hurt him, even though I never meant to. If I could turn back time, maybe I would've been the one he came running to late at night instead of Yunho. Maybe he would've actually never felt the need to come, because he wouldn't be broken if I didn't do what I did, ignoring and rejecting him. I was scared of rejection all this time, but I didn't realize that I was the one rejecting him, not the other way around.

"I've talked to Mingi about it already, so I'm sorry San, but I can't and won't take part in this deal anymore, because It's hurting all of us. I can't stand watching my friends get hurt, and continue on pretending like I know nothing and that everything is fine" Yunho said firmly.

"Me as well, San. I won't do this anymore, and it was a shitty thing to do. But, I'm not saying I wasn't wrong either, it was equally all our faults. I went along with this plan and didn't think about how Yunho and Wooyoung felt. I'll take responsibility for what I caused, and you need to too, San" Mingi said softly, but with a firm tone. 

"I-I understand, I didn't know I was hurting him all this time . . ." I whispered, barely hearing myself.

"Well now you do, and you have to do something to fix this mess. I was in the wrong too, so I'll help, but I won't explain anything for you, because you have to be the one to do that, be honest San, with yourself and Wooyoung" Mingi said as he let go of my shoulder, only now did I process the pain due to him gripping so hard. 

"Okay, I'll . . . I'll tell him soon" I muttered wincing slightly.

"No San, you've been saying that for how many years? And you still haven't confessed, it's only going to hurt both of you even more the longer you wait" Mingi said knowingly, since he was the first one who knew that I thought of Wooyoung more than a friend. 

"You're right, Mingi. I'll tell him before this is over, in the next three days" I said, sounding more like I was convincing myself.

"You got this, San. Don't be afraid, I'm absolutely sure that both of you feel the same way, so don't worry too much, okay?" Yunho said reassuringly, but the swirling emotions continued to crash against each other like waves. I looked at the lake, like a representation of my emotions, the moonlight shining on the surface making it a shiny silver, like my uncertainties, rippling against each other, crashing around without a direction.

"Thank you, both of you" I said nervously, but grateful.

"We're always here for you, San. We should probably go back now, don't want the others waking up and not finding us. They'll think bears came and ravaged us" Mingi joked, bad one, but making me laugh for the first time the entire day. 

Crunch

We all turned to the direction of the sound, looked at each other, then slowly moved towards the source. Before we could do anything, it dropped straight to the ground right, like a corpse. 

Oh no. I looked at Yunho and Mingi with wide eyes, both of them wearing the same expression as me. We looked at each other, then looked back at the person currently laying on the ground, wrapped up in blankets, curled in a ball. 

It was Wooyoung.


	22. Ch. 22

Wooyoung POV ~

I felt myself getting carried to our resting areas, inside our tents. I knew it was San even though I was half asleep; I could tell by the way gentle hands combed through my hair and strong arms holding me up, along with his perfume he always wore. I've never seen him use a different one since the day I told him I liked the smell of that one certain bottle. 

I was slowly drifting off into dreamland, blankets covering me, warmth enveloping my whole body, calming me immediately, except for that unreachable area, like an endless pit, deep within me. Even though I wasn't the smartest, I had slowly began to figure out why I was feeling the way I was. 

Why did I tell San I didn't know the reason of breaking down? No, why did I lie to myself about not knowing anything, pretending to be oblivious to my own feelings that were screaming out at me, waiting to be acknowledged. I felt completely lost and struggled, like a fly trapped in the webs of a spider, unknowingly dipping itself in danger. I didn't want to face the danger, or harsh wake up call, of rejection, catching me in the webs of doubt and the daunting thought of my . . . my love not being reciprocated. 

At that moment, I heard footsteps approaching, opening our tent. I pretended to sleep and listened to what they were saying, I promise I'm not a stalker . . . A voice spoke up and I made it out to be Mingi's in my sleep muddled brain, "Hey San, can we talk for a bit?" 

With the mention of his name, I listened more intently, waiting for his reply, "Yes?" It sounded more like a question then affirmation. 

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no as an answer anyways, let's go somewhere else" Mingi whispered, probably thinking I was asleep.

Another voice spoke up, making it out to be Yunho's, "Here, it's getting pretty cold, you'll need it" I hear rustling, it must be a jacket, ahh of course, Yunho was always so caring. It reminds me of the time I had ran to him breaking down further and further until he comforted me. I willed my embarrassment to go away, calming myself remembering that they think I'm asleep. 

I debated on following them like a stalker, or staying behind and actually sleep. I chose the second option, for now. 

I lay with my eyes closed, the sleepiness from before somehow gone, evaporating just like how I want my feelings to. At least 10 minutes must've passed, sigh. I stand up and stretch for a while, before looking at my surroundings. The tent is pretty spacious actually, enough room for two people to comfortably sleep and move around without much difficulty. I walk out and check how the others are doing. 

I went around checking who was with who, Yeosang with Jongho, an empty tent which must be Mingi and Yunho's, then there was one where light was illuminating the inside and the material of the tent, Seonghwa and Hongjoong must still be up. I paced around for a minute before deciding on going back to my area, but my curiosity got the best of me, contemplating if I should go check out what San, Mingi, and Yunho were doing. 

I decided on going after them. But before I could leave, Seonghwa opened his tent and looked at me. 

"Where are you going?" Seonghwa asked curiously.

"Oh, umm, San left his phone behind and I wanted to give it back to him, but I don't know where he is" I said lying. 

With a doubtful look, like he knew he was lying, he pointed in the direction he went, "He was with Mingi and Yunho too, they went in the direction of the lake" 

"Oh ok, I'll be going then, thank you" I said walking away, but was stopped. "Wait!" Seonghwa yelled, catching my attention. "If you're gonna go, then take your blanket since there's no more jackets left and I don't want you to freeze out there" He said sternly, but I knew he was just caring about me.

"Alright mom" I laughed out and went to grab my blanket while Seonghwa chuckled and went back into his tent after he made sure that I did grab it. 

I began to walk towards the lake, it wasn't far away, about 5 minutes walk, but I had already wasted 20 minutes pretending to sleep and deciding if I should come. I actually started to get tired and wrapped myself in the blankets, stumbling around slightly until I saw three figures come into view. I tried my best to listen, only catching a few phrases here and there, "I'll tell him soon" I hear San say. Tell who soon, tell what? "I'm absolutely sure both of you feel the same way, so don't worry too much, okay?" I hear Yunho say. What are they even talking about? I felt too tired at that moment, feeling myself drift out of consciousness. I stepped on something, making a snapping sound, but I was too tired to care and felt myself drooping down. I heard voices getting closer, and I dropped to the ground, tired of standing and wanting to just rest and take a break from everything. 

It's probably because I haven't been able to sleep for the past week, always waking up in the middle of the night by the storm of emotions and feelings raging inside of my chest. Thinking about a certain someone, wishing I would be able to be honest to myself. Always laying on my bed trying to sleep, but giving up and scrolling through my camera roll, looking at the one that was causing me to lose sleep and go insane. 

I heard voices, but I couldn't make out their words, swirling and mixing together, instead, I drifted off completely after I felt the familiar feeling of strong arms lifting me up, carrying me gently but securely. I felt safe and wished it could be like this forever, me in his arms, but perhaps something could be a bit different. That something being the love I wish I could show him, knowing that he feels the same, but that's just a dream.

But they say that certain dreams do come true.


	23. Ch. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be pics and texts, but I had to take it out bc I can't upload pics here TT so that's why there's a weird stop at the "-" part

San POV ~

We stood there looking at each other all thinking the same thing. How long was he there for, and what had he heard? I looked back at his still figure and nervously bent down and picked him up. It seemed like he was sound asleep, I hope at least.

". . . Let's go back" Mingi said and Yunho agreed too.

We walked back silently, but quickly, aware of how cold it was getting, the chilling breeze wafting through the air. I looked at the sleeping figure in my arms, so precious and beautiful, but I also noticed his heavy eyebags. I remember when we used to cuddle all the time, sleeping on the same bed under the same covers without thinking twice. How long has it been? I'm not even sure myself.

"Thanks Mingi and Yunho, goodnight I guess" I said smiling slightly.

"Goodnight, sleep well, you'll need it" Yunho replied, Mingi nodding.

I slipped into our tent and gently laid him down.

" . . . What am I going to do without you" I sighed and patted his head. "You're the most precious person to me Woo, I love everything about you. I love it when you bound up to me, like a lost puppy wanting to play, and I can barely restrain myself. The way you pout when you're annoyed, so kissable, but I can't do anything except for look and pretend I don't like it. The way your hair falls over your face, makes me want to brush it aside and place all the biggest kisses on you" And I did just that, kissing his forehead, his nose, his cheek, everywhere except for the place I wanted to most, his lips.

What am I even doing, talking to him and doing all this while he's asleep. I have to do this when he's awake, tell him everything. I combed my hand through his hair one last time before laying down, feeling sleepy.

"Goodnight Woo, I love you so much" I whisper hugging him and falling asleep just like that, him in my arms, wanting to stay like that forever.

'''

Just then, a camera went off, and footsteps rushed away.

"So that's where they went, hehe" It was Hongjoong, pulling Seonghwa along with him.

"So cute, look at these pictures" Seonghwa said scrolling through his phone, also looking at ones Yeosang and Jongho sent.

"I'll send them in the group chat" Hongjoong said with an evil grin.

"I hope this helps them a little bit at least, they can't keep pining on each other" Seonghwa sighed.

Hongjoong chuckled, "But weren't we like this too? Yunho was the one who told both of us to do something and stop staring from afar" Seonghwa laughed at the memory.

"I'm glad that he found someone who loves him too, I wish them all the best" He said fondly.

"Now about these photos . . ." They looked at each other and scrolled through their phone until a groupchat popped up.

-

"I guess we just wait until they wake up now. We should go sleep too, it's 1 a.m. and we have plenty to do tomorrow" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa modding in agreement, both of them walking back to their tents.

"Night, Joong"

"G'night, Hwa" and they both fell asleep cuddling each other.

~

*Morning*

'''  
Wooyoung POV ~

I woke up, feeling something heavy on my shoulder, I looked over to the side. I felt my face immediately begin to heat up, his face close to mine, spooning me with his body. I must've moved because San started to stir awake from his sleep. Cute, I smiled to myself, pinching myself from the thought. 

I reached over and grabbed my phone on the other side of San, hovering over him. I looked down at the body under me, I had the urge to poke his cheeks, and I did it. I bent down and pressed my fingers to where I knew his dimples were. I saw him slowly begin to open his eyes, causing me to retract my hands quickly and grab my phone, turning over quickly as if nothing happened.

I checked the time, it read 11:17 a.m., but what caught my attention was the amount of messages that popped up on the lock screen. They were all from our group chat, so I unlocked my phone and checked what they were spamming about.

As soon as I saw what they were sending, I shrieked, making San shoot up from his sleep, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Y-yeah" He looked relieved and went to grab his phone, but I knew he would see all the messages, so I did the first I thought of. I pulled him towards me, preventing him from being able to reach his phone, but also causing him to fall on top of me. Cliché. We started at each other, looking into each other's eyes.

Just then, Mingi came into the tent, such wrong timing.

"Ooop, sorry for interrupting" He said and left.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I yelled at him, but he paid no attention, just smirking at us.

"Make sure to check your phone!" He laughed out evilly and left.

I looked over at San, seeing confusion etched on his face, so he went and grabbed his phone, successfully this time. Well, so much for trying. I watched his face turn from confusion to beet red, my own turning the same color.

I shot up from my spot and ran outside thinking of the ways I could murder them in their sleep, but also thanking them silently.


	24. Ch. 24

San POV ~

I felt someone poke my cheek, waking me up from my sleep. I opened my eyes slowly, but then gave up, falling back asleep. Suddenly, I heard a shriek beside me, making me worried. I shot up, concerned after I realized the only person it could be was Wooyoung. 

His face was dusted with pink, with a hand over his face, covering his eyes. I asked if he was okay and he told me he was unconvincingly. I looked at him skeptically and attempted to grab my phone, checking the time. 

Key word, attempted. I felt Wooyoung pulling me back by my arm, making me topple over him. Oh god. I had him caged between my arms, staring at each other. It's like in a story or something, I never thought real life could be this cliché. 

Right then, I heard loud footsteps, the tent opening, revealing a tall figure. Talk about wrong timing. 

"Ooop, sorry to interrupt" Mingi said with a teasing tone, showing he wasn't sorry at all. 

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I hear Wooyoung scream from under me. 

I hear Mingi's laughing, "Make sure to check your phone!" Then he walked out still smirking. 

Curious, I went and grabbed my phone, no one trying to stop me this time. As soon as I saw why Mingi said that, I felt myself turning red. When did they take these pictures, and when were we ever like that? They must be edited I think, trying to brush off my embarrassment. 

Wooyoung jumps out from under me and chases after Mingi with pink dusting his cheeks. I scrolled through all the photos, blushing while zooming in and looking at every single detail. I look around even though I know I'm alone, and saved all of the pictures. My camera roll was already full of him anyways, so might as well add more.

I made my way outside, squinting at the sunlight. I checked the time, 11:38, I yawned and stretched out the last bit of tiredness in me and walked up to everyone else, forming a circle in the middle. 

"Alright everyone, what do you guys even want to do?" Yeosang asked. 

"Hmmm, we could go swimming? The lake isn't that far away and it's not too deep, as far as I know" Hongjoong suggested. 

"Umm, I didn't bring swimming trunks though" I hear say Wooyoung beside me. 

"Just wear your shorts then, there's not that much difference anyways" Mingi said. 

"I didn't bring another pair either though" Wooyoung said sulking. 

"I have an extra" I spoke up. 

"Perfect then, but let's eat first" Seonghwa says, food already in his hands and handing them out. 

"Thank you" Everyone said in unison like it was a ritual. 

After we all finished eating and packing our clothes, we started leaving for the lake. I looked at Wooyoung beside me, and found that he was looking at me too. We both whipped our heads around as I remembered all those pictures, embarrassed but secretly happy. 

We arrived after 5 minutes, taking time to appreciate the beauty, since it was night yesterday, I couldn't see much of it. Looking at each other wordlessly, silently asking who will go in first.

"Since all of you are scared to go in, I'll go in first!" Mingi volunteered, jumping straight in, splashing water on all of us. 

Oh it's on. I stripped off my shirt and launched myself in after him, chasing him through the water, pushing water towards him like a giant wave. 

"SAN, YOU GOT WATER IN MY MOUTH" Mingi choked out, and I laughed at him but still made sure he was okay.

Everyone else jumped in right after, splashing each other like we were little kids again, ahh the fun times. Well everyone went in except for someone that remained standing on the grass, looking into the water nervously. Wooyoung stood there awkwardly with his head down, feet drawing circles in the grass.

"Woo, aren't you gonna come in?" I called to him, everyone else preoccupied playing water polo, trying to smash the ball onto their heads purposely. 

'''

Wooyoung POV ~

I told them that I didn't bring my swimming trunks or extra shorts because I was actually afraid of going in the lake, there could be sharks and piranhas! But San offered me his shorts, and I didn't have the heart to tell him and say no, so I went along with them. Bad idea, everyone was in the lake, splashing each other without a care, but I just stood there anxiously. I thought about slipping away since no one was paying attention to me anyways, but someone was, that person being San. Always so observant of me, but not observant enough to notice that deep storm thrashing in me, him being the reason of the constant brewing.

I hear him call out to me, "Woo, aren't you gonna come in?"

I was stuck in place, not wanting to tell him I was actually scared. So I tried to slip away wordlessly, trying not be noticed, but I'm a clown. He literally called me out because he saw me, but I was still trying to get away?

He came out from the water, and god did he look hot, not like a snack, but like the fancy full course meals they had in those luxurious restaurants. I was too busy checking him out, hair dripping wet from the water, toned body, and oh, those veins that showed up from the effort of swimming. Was that weird to think about? If he choked me, would those veins pop out the same way. Okay, now that was definitely not something I should be thinking about my best friend, and I was about to slap myself, but felt a hand grip my arm. 

"Come on, Woo" San said while he pulled me into the water, surprising me enough to actually make me fall in. 

"AhhHhH, SAN THERE COULD BE SHARKS, LET ME GOOOO" I shrieked dramatically as I was trying to get out of his grip. 

"Nope" He said, popping the p, and dragged me in further, making me scream even harder, but not loud enough to overpower the others who were shouting, chucking balls and slapping water in each others' faces. 

I didn't even notice that I was already in the deepest area, but felt that my feet still touched the ground, and that there were clearly no sharks or fish that could rip out my flesh. 

"See, it's okay" San said laughing. 

"Meanie!" I said, hitting his chest, giving me butterflies at the close proximity. 

"No I'm not" He said pouting, and ugh, my chest and stomach needs to stop flipping around. "Let's go play together with them, last one to get there needs to clean the tent!" He said as he sped away.

"Don't celebrate too fast!" I yelled chasing after him, and tried to contain all the butterflies that fluttered around inside of me.

Tried.


	25. Ch. 25

San POV ~

"We should head back now" I hear Seonghwa say, looking at his phone, checking the time. 

I looked around and noticed that it was actually turning dark now, time flies when you're having fun. We all got out of the water and dried ourselves off with the towels that Seonghwa brought because we all forgot. 

"Thanks, it seems like you're doing all the work" I say, laughing as we walked back.

"And that's why he's the best" Hongjoong said, tiptoeing and kissed him on the cheek.

I looked at them with a general idea forming in my head, but I didn't want to assume anything, so I asked to make sure, "Are you guys a thing, or . . ." I asked, leaving the question open.

"Yes, we are, I'm glad you asked!" Hongjoong chuckled, "I hope you're fine with that, I assume?" He said, this time with a serious face.

"Oh of course, I'm happy for both of you!" I said, grinning cheekily. 

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Many people don't accept us, and are quick to judge, so I'm glad you can understand" He said, breaking out in a smile again. 

I contemplated on telling him about myself. He seemed like a really genuine and kind person, so I felt like I could trust him.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and his ear, "I'm actually bi" I say quickly before looking away. Actually, I've only dated girls before, most of them ending on a good note, the few others resulting in me soaking wet in coffee or some other fluid. I was only open to my close friends, everyone else thought I was like a wooden ruler. 

"Oooh, is there anyone special or someone you have your eye on" He said raising his eyebrows expectantly. 

I felt heat creeping up my face, ". . . Well, there is" 

We arrived back at our tents, giving me time to cool down. I was going back into my tent, but Hongjoong grabbed my arm, making me look at him. 

"I forgot something at the lake, and San said he would go with me since I'm scared of the dark" He said out of nowhere, making me look at him with a questioning look. He looked at me with a look that said, "Just go with it."

"Yeah, we'll be back soon" I say and the others waved, showing they heard. 

We turned around, retracing our steps, "Did you actually forget something?" I asked confused.

"That was just an excuse, now would you mind telling me about this certain someone" He said, calmly looking at me. 

Oh, I thought I was let off the hook, but I guess not. 

I rubbed my neck and cringed, thinking back to what I did with Mingi. I will never do that again, making a promise to myself.

"W-well, he's with us right now" I said, leaving only three people to question, Yeosang, Jongho, and Wooyoung, since all the others were dating already. 

Hongjoong looked at me, expecting a name.

"It's . . . Wooyoung" finally saying it. 

He smiled, "I knew who it was, but I just wanted to ask because I wanted you to say it yourself" 

"What? How?" I say, thinking back wondering when did I ever tell anyone besides Mingi. "Did Mingi tell you?" I ask, planning something evil in my head.

"No, he didn't, don't worry" He said laughing. "It's just obvious, the way you look at each other screams "I'm in love, but I can't tell you because I'm scared"

"I-I don't think it's obvious though . . . or else I would know if he loves me or not" I whispered.

"San, look at me and listen" Hongjoong said gently.

I did as he told, finding myself comfortable in opening up to him even though we barely met. 

"Do I have to show you those pictures again for you to understand? I'm sure there's more, Yeosang and Jongho could have a whole album of just you two at this rate" He said making me blush.

"Now, I don't know you well, and I hope we get along like we are now, but anyone can see that you two love each other. Yes, you two. I was thinking if I should tell you this or not, but I think it's for the best if I do" Hongjoong said looking into my eyes, making me fidget.

"You know how you were the last to get picked up in the car?" He asked.

"Yes I do" I answer, pink dusting my cheeks as I remember the ride.

"We were actually talking about you before" He said, piquing my interest. 

"We were playing 20 questions so we could know each other better, and one of the question was: Do you like anyone? Yeah, it's probably not a good question to ask someone that isn't your friend, but that's besides the point" He said quickly.

I nodded, showing I was listening.

"It was Wooyoung's turn to answer, and he just sat there for a while and seemed like he didn't want to answer, so we were about to move on because we didn't want to make him uncomfortable. I quote, this is what he said, 'Well, y-yes I do, but I'm sure he doesn't like me back, he's my best friend' (With the stutter too ;>) Now, tell me who's his best friend, San."

My brain was short-circuiting, "Umm, Mingi?" I answered, thinking of every loophole there was. "Yunho, or his other best friends that I don't know about" I just hear him sigh and shake his head slightly.

"Speaking of Mingi and Yunho, he did say something about you guys having a thing together and that's another reason why he doesn't believe that you like him?"

That really was a bad idea. "Um, about that, long story short, me and Mingi thought that we could make Wooyoung and Yunho jealous and then we could get together, somehow thinking that it was a good idea to pretend to be whatever we were. About Yunho, well they're together now, but Yunho agreed to be part of the plan too" I said, a bit ashamed.

"Well that clearly didn't work the way you wanted, no?" He said with a tilt of his head "And it's pretty shitty to play with someone's feelings . . ."

"Yeah I know, we stopped though, we talked about it the day we came here and decided to end whatever it was that we were doing since it was hurting all of us." I explained and he nodded his head, satisfied. "Are you sure he likes me in that way though?" I asked hesitantly. 

"San, I know it's hard for you to believe, but you have to trust me. He literally admitted that he liked you, so stop hesitating because it's getting neither of you anywhere" He said gently but firm. 

"I . . . I believe you" I said, knowing in the back of my mind that he was telling the truth, but I just couldn't fully believe it.

"Good, but you can't tell the others I told you this or else I'm gonna be dead!" He said hopping up and down. 

"I won't, trust me" I said, using his words on him, laughing as we went back to where the others were.


	26. Ch. 26

Wooyoung POV ~

We arrived back at our resting area and I was about to call for San, but Hongjoong said he left something and he had to go back, but he was afraid of the dark so San was going with him. So that's why I walked back into our shared tent alone, sighing thinking about it. 

I changed into the pair of shorts that San had left for me, thanking him even though he wasn't there. I laid down on the blankets, but grumbled as I had to get up to look for my phone. I found it, lifting the blankets up and down waving it, but there was also another phone. 

"Sigh, he left his phone again" I mumbled to myself not even surprised due to the amount of times he has forgotten. 

Just then, the screen lit up, popping up with a notification. I know I shouldn't be looking through his phone, but my curiosity got the best of me. I knew his password, because I kept using his phone and he didn't want to unlock it for me every time. I laid down, covering myself in the blankets, ahh so comfortable. I swiped at the notification and entered the password, bringing me directly to Instagram. 

I peeked my head out the tent and made sure San wasn't outside, then came back in and laid down again. I scrolled through his feed and laughed at the difference between his feed and mine. 

"Cute" I said under my breath, looking at the puppies, kittens, plushies, and many other soft and cute things. 

"I should post a picture of myself, hehe" I whispered, knowing that no one was around. 

I went into the camera app and was about to take multiple selfies, but noticed the picture in the preview of the photos. I clicked it and realized that his camera roll was full of me and us together. I blushed, seeing that he had saved all of the pictures that was sent in the group chat. I wonder what's my contact name . . . so I checked. 

Hmmm, I see Mingi, Yunho, Yeosang, Jongho, Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and multiple group chats. Where was I? Did he even save my number? I scrolled further through the entire list, but didn't see my name, so I decided to text him right now. 

-

Sannie 💖

Where are you?

-

I hear a ping, my message showing on the screen. 

One Unread Message from: LOML💘/Mine (wish)💔

Where are you?

4 seconds ago 

I blinked, staring at the screen.

What.

I send another message, making sure what it was actually me, and not someone else who sent something at the same time with the same message. 

One Unread Message from: LOML💘/Mine (wish)💔

Did you or Joong find what you were looking for?

2 seconds ago

So it really was me. I blushed at the contact name, god I think I'm blushing so hard I look like I have a fever. I quickly shut off the phone, thankfully exiting out of all the apps beforehand, and throw it under the blankets like how it was before. 

I grabbed my own phone and pretended to scroll and like pictures, when actually all I was doing was tapping at my home screen, sliding my fingers up and down randomly across the surface. 

I heard the tent opening, and looked up pretending like I was just laying down scrolling through my phone innocently. I could feel my ears burning, still blushing.

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" San came up to me, concern etched across his beautiful features, and touched his hand to my forehead. 

"No, I'm fine" I said unconvincingly, just making him more concerned.

"You're burning Woo, I don't think that's fine" He said, gently grabbing my arm and looked straight at me, making me turn away quickly.

"I promise I'm fine, San. See, I'm absolutely fine!" I say as I jump up and down trying to convince him, except that I tripped over the blanket and fell on top of him. 

Deja vu. 

'''

San POV ~

This is eerily similar to the situation before, it's like some special force out there is trying to make me die from embarrassment.

He awkwardly scrambled off of me, "I'm okay . . . don't worry" He said looking away from me before crawling onto his side of the makeshift bed we made out of blankets and pillows, but we both know we'll just end up on the same side when we wake up. 

"Yeah, okay . . . Goodnight?" I said, facing away from him.

"Night Sannie" I heard, voice muffled by the blankets.

I lay down, thinking about how I was going to tell him about my feelings and what all happened. I sighed, grabbing my phone instead, always forgetting it. I pressed the power button, and saw two messages light up the screen. 

Two Unread Messages from: LOML💘/Mine (wish)💔

Where are you?

17 minutes ago

Did you or Joong find what you were looking for?

16 minutes ago

Oh no. Please tell me he didn't see the contact name.

I plopped down on my bed, squirming around thinking about it. The more I thought about it, the more restless I became, tossing and turning.

"Sannie, stop moving so much" I hear Wooyoung say from besides me with a raspy voice, just wanting to sleep. 

That was hot. I stopped moving immediately, "Thank you" He mumbled and moved his head to lay on my chest, unaware of what he was doing to me, the effect he had on me. 

I combed my hand through his hair, getting out the tangles from the water. 

"Sigh, you're gonna be the reason for me not being able to sleep, it's all your fault" I mumbled before closing my eyes, attempting to drift off into dreamland.


	27. Ch. 27

It was the next day, sun beaming down on them, waking them up. It was their last day, time flying by before they had to go back to school. 

'''

San POV ~

I had to do it today, I needed to tell Wooyoung, I promised myself. I looked over to my side, at the fluff ball of hair that was on my right side and gently patted it. 

He stirred in his sleep, "5 more minutes" he grumbled. 

How could I resist? He's too adorable, but handsome at the same time, cute, precious, steal all my uwus, but hot the next second. I could go on and on, that will take days though, and I didn't have the time right now, because I knew I had to confess today. 

I shook him awake after his requested 5 minutes, "Wakey wakey" I whispered in his ear, making him shoot up quickly, laughing at his flushed face. Morning blush, yeah. 

"Don't do that!" He said, hitting me on the chest, but it didn't hurt at all. 

"Why?" I asked with a smirk. 

"B-because, just don't" He said getting out of bed and stumbled out. 

I chuckled and followed behind him, walking up to the gathering circle. 

"What do you want to do today, since it's our last day" Yeosang asked. 

"Let's just walk around and see, we haven't really looked around" Jongho suggested.

"Hmm, you're right. Is everyone okay with that?" Yeosang asked and everyone nodded.

"Kind of like hiking, but with no trail" Yunho said, picking up his can off the ground. 

"Mmm, let's pack some food then" Seonghwa said, already making his way towards the big bag that held our food.

Jongho agreed to carrying the bag, since he was the strongest and it wasn't too heavy anyways, considering it was our last day, more than half of the food gone. 

We began walking, no destination in mind, just enjoying the scenery. I was deep in thought, thinking about how I was going to tell Wooyoung, and if I even should, doubting myself . Mingi walked up to me along with Yunho and walked on either side of me, making their presence known. 

"What are you thinking about?" Mingi asked, even though he knew.

"You know what I'm thinking about" I said, huffing out a breath. 

"Don't stress too much, San. It's gonna be alright, trust me" Yunho said,

"That sounds too familiar, trust me" Remembering the night before.

"What do you mean?" They both ask at the same time.

"Oh, remember how he said Hongjoong said he lost something back at the lake, he didn't. We just talked for a while" I mumbled.

"What did you guys talk about?" Mingi asked curiously.

"Oh, umm, I guess we talked about Wooyoung. He told me to go for it, and that he's sure that he likes me back, and to trust him on that " I said, looking down at my feet, making sure to leave out the part about the car ride. 

"Well, I definitely agree with him" Mingi said, Yunho nodding in agreement.

"I don't" I mumbled. 

"San, I kind of want to smack you at this point if I'm being honest, but I can't because Wooyoung will kill me if he knew" Mingi said, sighing with Yunho.

"I can't make you believe me, but you owe him an explanation at least. I think you should confess, San. I know it's scary, that he won't like you back, but what's the worst thing that can happen?" Him hating you? San, he won't hate you either way, he loves you too much for that" Yunho said gently. 

"I know, and I promised myself that I'll tell him today, and I won't back down this time" Anxious, but determined. 

"Good, I'll make sure you can't even if you try, be more confident" Yunho said chuckling, just nodding along with him as we continued talking about other things, just walking slowly. 

'''

Wooyoung POV ~

We've been walking for more than an hour now, and I was tired. I don't think I've ever walked this long before.

"I'm tired" I grumbled, plopping down dramatically.

"Maybe we should take a break" Hongjoong suggested, what an angel. 

"I'm getting pretty tired too, let's eat" Jongho said, taking off the bag and setting it on the ground. 

I took out the picnic blanket Seonghwa made sure to pack, and spread it out. No one wants grass stains on their pants. I was about to sit down, but noticed someone's gaze on my back, so I turned around. San was looking straight at me, and when he noticed I found him, he gestured for me to come over. I walked over to him, and he patted his lap, motioning for me to sit. I hesitated, feeling pink dust my cheeks, and sat down hesitantly. 

I was seated on his lap, head leaning on his shoulder, his warmth enveloping me. I wish we could stay like this forever, so I closed my eyes, feeling myself drift off slowly. San nudged me, shaking me awake before I could fall asleep, making me look at him with a pout. 

"I know you're tired, but you have to eat something, Woo" He said, grabbing a sandwich from the bag and handing it to me. I pushed his hand away and just stayed still, hoping that he would just forget it so I could stay like this a bit longer. I heard him sigh, thinking I succeeded, I put my head on his chest. 

"Nope, open up" He said, as he grabbed my chin, forcing me to open my mouth. 

I could swear time slowed down right then. I could only see him, no one else. I felt myself heating up, staring at him, making him raise a brow. I quickly opened up, allowing him to feed me, smiling as he did so. 

He was about to do it again, but I quickly grabbed the sandwich out of his hands to eat it myself, because I couldn't handle it. He tilted his head and smiled, more like smirked, then proceeded to act like nothing happened and ate his own portion. 

"Not fair" I mumbled.

"What's not fair?" He asked, looking at me with a question mark on his face. 

"J-just, I dunno, everything, you aren't fair" I said, with a pout unintentionally. 

"Hey, Woo" He said with a sad tone, making me worried and looking at him.

"What is it?"

"Can you promise me that we'll be friends no matter what. That you'll stay by my side even if I mess up? That you won't hate me and we can be friends even if things don't go as expected" He said looking down. I could see tears in his eyes, forcing himself to hold it in, not letting them fall.

"Why are you asking me this?" I ask concerned.

"You'll find out today, please promise me" I felt him squeeze my hands shakily.

I smile and run my hands through his hair, "I'll always be your friend, San. No matter what, I'll be by your side forever, I promise" I held out my pinky, "Pinky promise" I said, making him smile, and hook his pinky to mine, "Pinky promise" he whispered back. 

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but we're gonna start walking again, there's this really pretty place I know" Seonghwa said, picking up the trash at the same time. "I want to share it with you all, it's been a long time since I've been there. 

I looked at San and he looked back at me as we got up and he held out his hand for me to hold. I blushed accepting it. 

"Let's go then" He said, tugging me closer to him, butterflies fluttering around inside of me as we walked, holding each other's hands.


	28. Ch. 28

It was 6 p.m. by now, stopping along the way looking at the different attractions and resting, making their way slowly towards the area that Seonghwa was talking about. Nature was truly beautiful, all of their attention cast towards the waving blades of grass, petals fluttering in the breeze, leaves gently drifting down as they stopped walking. 

San POV ~

We had been walking for a while now, finally stopping as a field came into view. It was one of the most beautiful things I've seen ever, but there was someone more beautiful. I looked to my side, looking at Wooyoung's beautiful side profile. Everything about him was a work of art, truly perfection.

"We're here" Seonghwa breathed out, everyone looking around. The sunset beamed it's golden rays gently over us, making the scenery even more calming. 

"I actually built a little shelter here, since I came here so much, even when it rained. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do" Seonghwa said, as he led us to the shelter. 

It was a simple, built like a teepee. Inside, there were blankets, a pillow, books, and other minimalistic things. 

"We can split up if you want, look around, but come back here before 8, it will take a while to get back" Seonghwa told everyone.

Wooyoung's hand was still in mine, so I dragged him away from the rest of them, just wanting to be alone with him for a bit longer, afraid that I won't be able to after I confess. I didn't even know where we were going, taking him wherever my feet led. I heard laughing besides me. 

"What?" I ask tilting my head.

"Nothing, but everything at the same time" He said giggling, and god that sounded heavenly. 

"You make no sense" I said, huffing.

"Neither do you" He countered.

"And why don't I make sense?" I questioned. 

"You tell me" 

"Tell you what?" I said, noticing the sadness behind his tone that was buried behind the peppiness that anyone else would've missed, but not me. 

"Never mind" He said, attempting to start walking again, but I tugged him back, holding him in place. 

"No, tell me what you want to know, and I'll answer all of them honestly" 

"It's nothing" He said unconvincingly. 

"Woo, I'll answer anything. All of it honestly, I promise" 

"Anything?" He whispered.

"Anything" I whispered back, like it was a secret, just between the two of us. 

The warm breeze blew gently through the air, the only thing breaking the silence. I knew it was getting late, twilight settling itself upon us, but the only thing I could think of was the beauty in front of me, drowning out everything else. 

"You don't have to answer this, but . . ." He hesitated.

"You can ask me, I'll answer honestly" I urged him on. 

"It's about you, Mingi, and Yunho. What's your actual relationship with each other?" He muttered, waiting for me to respond.

Ah, I felt it coming. He deserves to know the truth.

"O-of course you don't have to answer" He rushed, hanging his head down. 

"As I said, I'll be honest" I say, taking a deep breath. "We're just friends, that's it"

I could see him looking at me skeptically, so I continued. 

"It . . . it was stupid to be honest, and I regret it" I said, taking a moment to breathe. 

"Me and Mingi pretended to be boyfriends to make the people we liked jealous, so they would notice us. Yunho was the person that Mingi liked, and he had succeeded, so that's the only reason that Yunho joined, because Mingi still had to keep his end of the deal" I explained, looking anywhere but his face.

"And who is that special someone that you like?" He asked with a wavering voice.

I looked at him with an unreadable expression.

'''

Wooyoung POV ~

I slapped a hand over my mouth, "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that" I said quickly, and turned to run, not wanting to hear his answer, feeling tears form in my eyes. 

He grabbed my hand, holding it in his own, not letting me go anywhere. 

"It's someone you know really well, maybe too well" He added with a fond smile.

Stop smiling at someone else. I only want you to think of me and smile at me with that sickening sweet smile. I felt my insides churn with a feeling that made me angry at myself. I can't feel this way, I should be happy that there is someone he likes and that they likely feel the same way. I mean, who wouldn't fall for his charms, always pulling me in, always trying to resist. 

I could feel my cheeks turn wet, tears slipping down my face.

"Don't. Don't say anything. I don't want to hear their name." I fell limp to the ground, desperately wiping at my face, wanting the tears to disappear. 

"Woo-" I cut him off.

"Stop it! I hate it, I should be happy for you, but all I feel is hurt. I'm sorry, San. Sorry for feeling this way about you, sorry for thinking about you more than a friend, sorry for looking at you in a way I shouldn't, b-because we're only friends. But I don't want to just friends! I love you so much it hurts!" I ball my hands into a fist and hit his chest weakly, too hurt and angry at myself. 

"Woo! Look at me" He said wiping my tears away gently, pulling me in for a hug. 

How I wish we could do more than just a hug. I cry even harder at the thought.

"San, p-please don't hate me, I d-don't want to be w-without you!" I hiccupped and slurred my speech, barely understanding myself. 

'''

San POV ~

I panicked, not fulling realizing what he said, until a moment later. I pulled away shocked at his confession, did he just say he loved me and he wanted to be more than friends? I stare at him with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, please don't l-leave me! I'll change, I'll forget, but don't leave!" He pleaded harder, tears streaming down his face. 

"Woo! Please look at me" I said, lifting his head up, meeting his glossy eyes. 

I didn't say anything more.

I kissed him.

Soft lips meeting my own, plump and delicate. Perfect. 

He looked at me, eyes wide.

"W-what was that for?" He asked, voice soft and trembling. 

"I love you too, Wooyoung" I pressed my forehead to his, wiping away his tears.

"Y-you do?" He questioned, not believing me. 

"Of course I do, you're the sweetest person ever, how could I not fall for you?" I say, as I graze my finger over his lip.

"You mean you love love me?"

"Yes Woo, I love you in the way that makes me want to call you mine, and mine only. Will you . . . be mine, be my boyfriend?" I breathed out, looking into his eyes, seeing the entire universe in them, my universe. 

"Yes! I want to be with you forever, Sannie" He cried out and placed his lips onto mine, kissing feverishly, neither one of us wanting to pull away. 

"Idiot, I love you so much. You're a meanie!" He smacked my chest, sniffling while laughing his sweet laugh that sounded like angels. 

"I love you so much, Woo" I said as I caressed his face, placing one last kiss on his lips, before embracing him in a tight hug. 

"I love you, forever and always" He said, grabbing my hand, placing it in his own. 

Hands together, hearts together, we slowly walked back together, smiles gracing our lips.


	29. Ch. 29

Wooyoung POV ~

I held San's hand in mine, slowly walking back together, looking beyond the horizon. It was beautiful, but it dulled in comparison to the special someone right beside me. I can never reach the horizon no matter how hard I chase after it, but I had my world right next to me, everything paling in contrast. 

I could finally call him my boyfriend, call him mine. 

I'm sure I look terrible, eyes swollen, face blotchy with tear streaks, hair a mess, and slightly swollen lips. I blushed thinking about the last part. 

"You're beautiful" He said, as if he read my mind.

"Not more than you" I said, giggling.

"Nope, you're cuter" 

"I won't argue with that" I grinned and pulled him along with me as I ran back to the others, because I'm sure that it was later than 8 by now, most likely 9. 

The moon shined its silver glow down on us, the stars looking above, mapping out it's own galaxy, the soundless night interrupted only by the chirps of crickets and buzzing of fireflies. 

We finally slowed down and stopped after everyone else came into view. I could see them pacing around and I checked my phone, only to notice 20+ missed calls. I looked over at San, seeing that he also had several missed calls and texts from the others. I looked up at him, still holding his hand, and stepped into view, deciding to stop worrying them even further. 

"Where were you two! You got us worried sick" Seonghwa sighed, taking a deep breath. 

"Sorry, I just got distracted since I saw something really beautiful and couldn't resist staying for a bit longer" San spoke up, squeezing my hand. 

I felt heat rise up my cheeks, as I felt him pull me closer. We walked to where they were and gathered our things and started back. We arrived back at our tents soon and I was about to get in to finally rest, but I heard footsteps behind me, pulling me back. 

"Were you crying? What happened?" I heard Yeosang ask, concern lacing his voice, "If it's San, I'll beat him up for you" He said as he punched his hand into his palm showing me. 

"It was" I said looking down.

Without saying another word, he started to walk up to San with a burning gaze, but before he could do anything, I quickly grabbed his arm stopping him. 

"Wait!" I quickly said, forcing him to come back. 

"If he hurt you, he deserves a taste of these fists" Yeosang said, clenching his fingers and palm together and punching the air. 

"No! It's not like that" I said, scuffing my shoes in the grass.

"Then what happened?" He said, gently this time. 

I took a deep breath before telling him, "We're dating"

He looked at me for a moment, making me hold my breath, before he finally broke out into a smile, "Finally, after all this time" 

"What do you mean finally?" I asked, curious.

"Oh god, you don't even know. He talks about you all day, all night, all evening, Wooyoung this, Wooyoung that, 'Oh my god, he's so cute, ' 'Yeosanggggg, help me, I think I've fallen even harder'" He sad with a sarcastic tone, "you don't even know how annoying it is, but cute at the same time. He sends at least 10 pictures a day of you and sometimes cries because 'he's too adorable, but hot at the same time, but I'll never be able to be with him'" He sighed, using air quotes as he was telling me. 

I stared at him with shocked, "Did he really say that?"

"Yeah, look at this" He said, as he pulled out his phone, scrolling to "Santan" who I assumed to be San. 

"Here, take it" He handed me his phone which I accepted hesitantly.

-

S.O.S

pls help

Yeosangggg

Sangieeeee

halp meeee ughhh

i know youre their stop ignoring me 

~

first one of never call me that 

second what is it

~

sfjahkfjiksa u finally answered

yes now spill before i block u

~

ok ok its about Wooyoung  
~

bye

~

sjifwao nooooo come back

Yeosanggg pls its rly important

i could die if u dont answer

~

you have 30 seconds to tell me before i delete you forever

~

okk he just asked me to hang out with him, but were gonna be alone and i cant handle that bc u know i have a massive crush on him so will u pls come with me pls pls pls my lovely Sangieeee

Read 

~

Hey dont leave me on read u bitch help out a friend pls

~

ugh fine im not doing this for u i just want to see Wooyoung too

~

Yayyyy ur the best luv u :3

~

hate u too

-

"So that's why we barely get to hang out together alone, and even if I ask, he always brings someone else with him?" I asked, blushing, rereading the words "I have a massive crush on him" over and over until I could feel it engraved in my brain.

"Yeah, cause he can't handle being alone with you too long or else, I quote "I'll die." Yeosang said dramatically rolling his eyes. 

" . . . So you're telling me I've been pining on him all this time?" 

"Precisely, you both have been" Yeosang said grabbing my shoulders and leading me to the others, receiving a glare from San when he saw his hands.

"Chill, I won't take away your boyfriend" He said smirking.

"Wait, who's boyfriend" Jongho questioned. 

Yeosang looked at me as if asking for permission, and I nodded, clueless about what he was going to do. 

He coughed beside me and walked to the middle, taking the pan and spatula with him, left over from dinner. He banged the two together, drawing everyone's attention as they jumped, startled. 

"I would like to officially declare a new couple! Congratulations San and Wooyoung, I hope both of you will be with each other forever and be happy" He said earnestly, with the voice they use in those game shows. 

Everyone started whooping and clapping, rushing up to hug both of us.

"About time you two got together" Yunho said.

"Been waiting for this for years" Jongho sighed shaking his head, but also grinning. 

San came up to me, making me look at him and tilt my head wondering what he was going to do. I saw the others pull out their phones, cameras ready, already recording, making me blush and look down. I felt a finger hook under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"I love you, Wooyoung" 

That was all that needed to be said. I felt sparks as our lips met, a tingling sensation running through my body making me shiver, hands cupping my face gently, pulling me in and not letting me go anywhere, not that I would ever leave. He started to pull away, but I grabbed the back of his head, hands tangled in his hair and pulled him back, earning a groan. That was hot. I blushed, thinking about some . . . not very holy thoughts, and he seemed to know as he smirked, driving me crazy. I forgot about everything else, not seeing anything or anyone except for San, finally letting go to breathe.

"I love you too, San" I gasped out, as he pulled me in for a hug.

We were broken out of our trance when everyone started hollering, running around and whooping. "Congrats!" Everyone said in unison, all screaming with excitement.

It went like that for another 20 minutes before everyone cooled down, throats raw from screaming. 

"Alright everyone" I heard Seonghwa clapping, getting our attention.

"We should sleep now, we have to go back tomorrow, so get as much sleep as you can" He said looking at everyone.

"And you two" He looked directly at me and San. 

"Don't do anything unholy. I don't want to hear anything coming from you two" Seonghwa said gazing at us sternly. 

"We won't" I squeaked out, embarrassed.

I felt San pull me back to our tent, everyone one else doing the same. 

"No guarantees" He shouted back, winking at me, everyone proceeding to put on headphones. 

I blushed, closing the tent and laid down with the covers thrown over me. 

'Nuh uh, where do you think you're going" I hear San growl, making me shiver.

I poked my head out from under the covers and thought about it for a while. They'll survive since they all have headphones, right?

I said nothing else, instead leaning in for a kiss, hovering above him. 

"I love you" I breathed out.

"I love you too" He echoed, lips raised into a smile, gently pulling me closer.

That was the last coherent sentence I said that night, also the last gentle thing I felt. ;)

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can’t decide if i should include the details for the smexy scene or not TT and thank u for reading :)


End file.
